


Новая Азбука.

by n1a1u



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n1a1u/pseuds/n1a1u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Устоявшиеся отношения. После похищения у Майкрофта развилась серьезная психологическая травма, но он отказался обращаться к специалисту. Грег рядом и готов помочь, только ради него Майкрофт не прекращает бороться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новая Азбука.

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: этот текст когда-то давно писался на фест, потом несколько раз переделывался, и то, что в конечном итоге получилось, уже слабо соответствует заявке.  
> Предупреждение: насилие! Надеюсь, что не слишком графичное, но тем не менее. Флешбеки. Некоторые отступления от канона.

В первые 24 часа с момента госпитализации Майкрофт так и не пришел в сознание, Грег сжимал кулаки, кусал онемевшие губы и ни не отходил от него ни на шаг. Затем у Майкрофта начался жар. Он метался в лихорадочном бреду, нес какую-то околесицу и периодически резко вздрагивал, будто от выстрела. Грег осторожно стирал бисеринки пота с высокого лба, смачивая губку прохладной водой, и безуспешно пытался отыскать хотя бы слабую искорку узнавания в помутневших расширенных зрачках. К вечеру четвертого дня температура спала, и Майкрофт затих. Ободряюще похлопав Грега по плечу, врач заявил, что самое страшное уже позади и скоро мистер Холмс придет в себя, но каким-то шестым чувством Грег понял, что это лишь начало кошмара.

 ***

 В палате царил полумрак. Мерный писк медицинского оборудования уже не дергал нервы, став частью фонового шума. Зевнув, Грег растер ладонями заспанное лицо и встрепенулся, уловив тихий стон. Обрадовано вскочив с кресла, ринулся к источнику звука.

 — Майкрофт, ты меня слышишь? Скажи что-нибудь. — Грег сжал его руку, безвольно вытянувшуюся поверх одеяла. — Майкрофт?

 Распахнув глаза, Майкрофт молниеносно скатился с кровати, попутно сорвав с себя медицинские датчики. Наощупь выдернул иглу из вены. Стойка для капельниц опасно накренилась и словно в замедленной съемке упала. С оглушающим звоном стукнувшись о спинку кровати, повалилась на пол, лишь чудом не зацепив захлебывающийся писком кардиомонитор. Забившись в противоположный угол палаты, Майкрофт зажмурился и заслонил руками голову.

 — Нет!

 Грег задохнулся, кожей ощутив колкую волну чужого страха.

 — Все хорошо, — ровно произнес он и незаметно придавил кнопку вызова медсестры. Медленно поднял руки и продемонстрировал пустые ладони, будто усмиряя напуганное животное. Сделал шаг вперед. — Ты в безопасности. Дыши. Дыши вместе со мной. Вот так. Молодец.

 Лицо Майкрофта исказила мучительная гримаса, он приоткрыл рот, словно намереваясь что-то сказать, но в следующее мгновение безвольно сполз на пол, вновь потеряв сознание.

 Дежурный врач с важным видом вещал что-то о посттравматическом расстройстве и настаивал на необходимости ограничить подвижность пациента «ради его же блага». Грега все еще слегка потряхивало. Обхватив себя за плечи, он наблюдал, как санитары переносят обмякшее тело Майкрофта обратно на кровать, и не находил других вариантов. Доктор выжидательно замолчал, и Грег кивнул, бессильно скрипнув зубами. А пока Майкрофта пристегивали широкими ремнями к кровати, решил, что такое согласие слишком смахивает на предательство.

 Медсестра вернула датчики на место и ввела успокоительное, зашкаливающие цифры сердечного пульса и артериального давления лениво поползли вниз. Провоцируя нервирующие воспоминания, на полу алело несколько пятен крови — последствия выдернутой Майкрофтом иглы. Грег вытер их салфеткой и глубоко вздохнул.

 — Все будет хорошо, он справится, — твердо произнес он, когда медперсонал покинул палату. Вот только уверенности в собственных словах не ощутил.

 ***

 В следующий раз Майкрофт очнулся в три часа ночи и, промелькнувший на долю секунды осознанный взгляд, вновь затянуло багряной пеленой паники. Дрожа всем телом, он дергался из стороны в сторону, будто пытаясь разорвать удерживающие его тело ремни, не замечая ничего и никого вокруг. Грег и сам запаниковал от собственной бесполезности, когда на бледных руках вздулись канаты жил, лицо и шея побагровели от натуги, и что-то угрожающе громко треснуло в сочленениях больничной койки.

 Через пару минут, когда Майкрофт расслабился под действием очередной дозы успокоительного, Грег осторожно опустился в кресло и сдавил ладонями голову. Лежащий перед ним изнуренный человек очень мало напоминал того сдержанного и рассудительного Майкрофта Холмса, с которым Грег прожил несколько последних лет и вроде бы успел изучить вдоль и поперек. Десятки пессимистичных мыслей крутились в голове, и совершенно не осталось сил с ними бороться. Казалось, это сумасшествие не закончится никогда.

 ***

 — Грегори! — позвал из пустоты знакомый и такой родной голос. Грег что-то пробормотал в ответ и глубже зарылся носом в тонкий плед. — Детектив-инспектор Лестрейд! Да проснись ты, в конце-то концов!

 Открыв глаза, Грег поежился под усталым, чуточку насмешливым взглядом и улыбнулся.

 — Как ты? — не удержался он от банальности, украдкой ущипнув себя за ногу. В неярком утреннем свете Майкрофт выглядел до безобразия вменяемым.

 — Как мишка Тедди, — уныло хмыкнул Майкрофт. — Будто целую зиму провалялся на развалинах с синтепоном вместо мозгов.

 — Что-нибудь хочешь? — Грег с хрустом потянулся и провел ладонью по встрепанным волосам. — Воды? Поесть?

 — Отстегни меня. — Майкрофт указал подбородком на широкие ремни, по-прежнему приковывающие его к кровати.

 Грег на несколько секунд замешкался.

 — Позову врача, и если он…

 — Я полностью себя контролирую, — перебил Майкрофт. Его голос звучал ровно и нарочито легко. Чересчур беззаботно, по мнению Грега. Но губы предательски дрогнули, не в силах скрыть напряжение и нервозность. — Пожалуйста, — тихо добавил он и зажмурился.

 Отчаяние. Страх. Почти паника. Было сложно примерить эти эмоции на Майкрофта Холмса, и Грег на секунду усомнился в реальности происходящего. Неужели, Майкрофт страдает скрытой фобией, боится связываний? Он честно попытался припомнить какой-нибудь инцидент, намек в их совместной жизни, но не смог. От Майкрофта всегда на милю разило уверенностью и превосходством. Но, судя по всему, в данный момент он держался из последних сил и мог в любую секунду не дождавшись врача скатиться в неконтролируемую истерику.

 — Сейчас. Потерпи еще немного. — Грег склонился над кроватью.

 Едва щелкнула последняя застежка, Майкрофт шумно выдохнул и сжался на постели, подтянув колени к подбородку. Грег собирался коснуться его руки, расцвеченной радугой синяков и кровоподтеков, однако Майкрофт с неожиданной сноровкой увернулся.

 — Не нужно.

 Грег нахмурился и, отступив на шаг, присел на край уже опостылевшего кресла.

 — Это было…?

 — Не принимай на свой счет. Просто… дай мне время.

 Именно тогда Майкрофт Холмс впервые постиг всю бездну той ненависти, которую испытывает армия бесконтрольно затисканных плюшевых игрушек к человеческому населению.

 ***

 Его реакции вернулись в обманчивую норму, ловко маскируясь под высокомерие, презрение и надменность. С трудом вытерпев финальный врачебный осмотр, Майкрофт настоял на немедленной выписке — он с детства тяжело переносил вынужденное пребывание в больнице. Антея привезла ему полный комплект одежды, не забыв прихватить привычные аксессуары. Некоторое время Майкрофт неподвижно сидел на кровати, сжимая в ладони увесистую ручку зонта, запретив себе представлять, насколько нелепо все это выглядит со стороны, затем неловко встал на ноги. Отказавшись от предложенной Грегом помощи, выпутался из блеклой больничной рубашки и начал одеваться.

 Грег сцепил пальцы в замок и неодобрительно качнул головой. Даже такая простая процедура как застегивание пуговиц сейчас отнимала у Майкрофта слишком много сил.

 — Если ты настолько зол, что тебя воротит от моих прикосновений, давай позовем медсестру, — проворчал он.

 — Я не злюсь на тебя. — Устало уронив руки вниз, Майкрофт скривился. — А моя реакция на прикосновения посторонних людей сейчас в десятки раз хуже, чем на твои. И я не намерен это афишировать.

 — Понимаю. Требуется время, чтобы прийти в себя после подобного, - неожиданно легко согласился Грег.

 Он взял в руки пиджак Майкрофта, чтобы хоть чем-то их занять. Чтобы помнить. И с трудом подавлял желание помочь: подхватить под локоть, одернуть неудачно завернувшуюся гачу брюк, поправить воротник рубашки. К середине процесса руки Майкрофта уже заметно тряслись. Грег наблюдал, как некогда ловкие пальцы воюют с полувиндзором, и неосознанно стискивал ткань пиджака все крепче и крепче.

 — Проклятье! — прошипел Майкрофт, в третий раз не сумев завязать узел. Смял галстук в кулаке и раздраженно сдернул его с шеи.

 Грег перевел взгляд с его рук на свои. Выдохнул, ослабил хватку и сделал вид, будто ничего особенного не произошло.

 — У тебя все получится. — Он спокойно улыбнулся и, подняв пиджак повыше, приглашающе его развернул. — Мы справимся с этим.

 — Спасибо. — Щеки Майкрофта чуть порозовели. — Я знаю, как тяжело тебе оставаться в стороне, ведь это совершенно не в твоей природе. Знаю и ценю твои усилия. Твою веру в меня. В нас.

 После таких слов по всем канонам должен был последовать исполненный благодарности поцелуй, но Грег понимал, что в их реальности он невозможен.

 ***

 Майкрофт наотрез отказался от консультации штатного психотерапевта. Врач понимающе покивал и, дождавшись, когда Майкрофт отвернется к окну, жестом поманил Грега из палаты.

 — Стадия отрицания. Предсказуемо. — Он протянул Грегу визитку. — Но чем скорее вы уговорите его обратиться к специалисту, тем лучше. Ему необходима квалифицированная помощь, медикаментозная в том числе. И проследите, чтобы он не злоупотреблял снотворным и алкоголем.

 ***

 — Что ты задумал? — Сев в салон автомобиля, Грег скрестил руки на груди. — Я заметил в багажнике два чемодана.

 В самом начале их с Майкрофтом совместного проживания, Грега невероятно смущал тот факт, что теперь кто-то посторонний стирает и раскладывает его одежду, в том числе нижнее белье, перестилает смятую, пропахшую сексом постель, устраняет беспорядок в квартире. Теперь — нет, ему не стало все равно, что помощница Майкрофта собирала сегодня его чемодан и может безошибочно указать цвет и фасон его трусов, просто через некоторое время он смирился и стал философски относиться к подобного рода вещам. К тому же обслуживающий персонал в доме Майкрофта всегда стремился быть неприметным и учтивым.

 — Решил немного пожить в поместье. — Майкрофт поправил задравшуюся манжету рубашки и отвернулся к окну. Машина тронулась с места. — Лондонская суета меня утомила. — Он помолчал, рассеяно выстукивая пальцами по бедру рваный ритм, затем решительно обернулся. — В ближайшее время со мной будет сложнее, чем обычно, и если ты...

 — Не отпущу тебя одного, даже не надейся. — Грег качнул головой, мысленно готовясь к изнурительному спору.

 — Просто предложил. — Майкрофт безучастно пожал плечами, и вернулся к созерцанию городского пейзажа, но Грегу почудилось, что он рад его словам. — Как ты верно заметил: в багажнике два чемодана.

 — Но меня беспокоит один момент: поместье расположено слишком далеко от крупных больниц, а врач посоветовал...

 — Мне не нужна врачебная помощь, — с внезапной злобой рявкнул Майкрофт. Грег поймал настороженный взгляд водителя в зеркале заднего вида и поспешил поднять перегородку. — И чтобы избавить нас обоих от бессмысленных дискуссий, предлагаю сделку: я больше не упоминаю о твоем возвращении в Лондон, оставив за тобой право принять это решение, а ты не уговариваешь меня обратиться к психотерапевту. По рукам?

 — А если нет?

 Грег не отвел взгляда от перекошенного яростью лица, но это стоило ему больших усилий. Он знал, как легко любовь трансформируется в ненависть. Знал, что даже Майкрофт Холмс однажды может пойти на поводу у эмоций, сознавая собственную уязвимость, выместить раздражение на близком человеке. Знал и боялся, что ненависть пересилит. Что его, Грегори Лестрейда, есть за что ненавидеть.

 — Конфликт с тобой вряд ли добавит стабильности моей психики. — Майкрофт криво усмехнулся, и Грег понял, что проиграл этот раунд.

 «Чертов манипулятор!» — Стиснув кулаки, он глубоко вздохнул и откинул голову на спинку сиденья.

 ***

  _«Страх — это своего рода колокол:_

_это сигнал к сбору, который подает наша душа.»_

Генри Уорд Бичер — Лето души.

_Майкрофт пришел в сознание и, не открывая глаз, на пробу шевельнул конечностями. Свободен, наконец-то! Кожа казалась противно липкой, грязной, в нос бил застоявшийся запах нечистот. Омерзительно. Кривясь от отвращения к самому себе, Майкрофт рывком поднялся с постели и заторопился в ванную. Нужно немедленно смыть, соскрести с себя весь этот ужас, очистить разум и тело._

_Шагнув в душевую кабину, он на пару минут замер под хлесткими струями воды, запрокинув голову вверх. Легче не стало. Нашарив на полке флакон с гелем для душа, выдавил на ладонь приличную порцию и начал лихорадочно тереть плечи, грудную клетку, живот. Аромат ментола вступил в неравную схватку с миазмами, окутавшими каждую клетку его организма, и потерпел закономерное поражение. Требовалось что-то более действенное. Майкрофт схватил мочалку, увеличил температуру воды. Вот так. Горячее, сильнее, решительнее. Через тридцать секунд отбросил мочалку в сторону — слишком мягкая. Сжал в кулаке небольшую темно-синюю щетку и стал яростно тереть особо загрязненные места, воспринимая жгучую боль как показатель особой эффективности._

_Слабое движение воздуха за спиной, а затем прикосновение к плечу — Майкрофт инстинктивно вжался в противоположную стену. Сердце стучало как сумасшедшее, легким не хватало кислорода, к горлу подступила острая выворачивающая внутренности тошнота._

 — Боже мой, Майкрофт, ты соображаешь, что делаешь?

 Грег в ужасе схватился за голову, затем потянулся к Майкрофту, но тот резко отшатнулся, судорожно царапнув ногтями по гладкому пластику кабины. Щетка выскользнула из ослабевших пальцев и звонко стукнула об пол.

 — Очевидно, что — нет, — пробормотал Грег. — Спокойно! Только не вздумай терять сознание. — Он отступил на шаг, одновременно пытаясь просчитать, успеет ли подхватить Майкрофта, если тот сейчас отключится, и какими травмами может обернуться возможная нерасторопность. — Это обычная паническая атака, сконцентрируйся, приступ закончится через пару минут.

 Смысл его слов чудесным образом прорвался сквозь барьер, слепленный из страха и шума льющейся воды. Майкрофт медленно распрямил плечи, глубоко вдохнул и закрыл глаза. Начал препарировать собственные эмоции, двигаясь от обратного, стремясь выстроить логическую цепочку. Отыскать причину. Вспомнить. И уткнулся в серое гранитное ничто. Попробовал зайти с другой стороны. Усилить напор. Отыскать лазейку. Бесполезно. В висках нарастала пульсирующая боль, перед глазами поплыли цветные пятна. Стиснув челюсти, он стукнул кулаком по рычагу, выключая воду, и шагнул в нервирующую прохладу ванной комнаты.

 — Иди сюда. — Грег развернул большое полотенце, но Майкрофт выдавил надменное: «Спасибо, я сам», взял полотенце из его рук и начал тщательно вытираться, игнорируя жжение ободранной кожи. Наблюдая, как красные разводы марают некогда идеальную белизну махровой ткани, Грег отстраненно думал, что обижаться глупо, хоть и очень хочется. Он вынул из шкафчика перекись водорода и упаковку ватных дисков, бросил их на бортик раковины. — Обработай царапины. — И, не оборачиваясь, вышел в коридор.

 Тихий щелчок закрывшейся двери плетью хлестанул по взвинченным нервам. Майкрофт отшвырнул полотенце в сторону и до боли прикусил щеку изнутри, еле сдержав настоятельное желание заорать в голос и разгромить все вокруг.

 ***

 Тактильные потребности Майкрофта всегда были незначительными, в отличие от Грега — кинестетика по природе. Проходя мимо, Грег всегда норовил приобнять Майкрофта, игриво шлепнуть по заднице, мимолетно прижаться губами к макушке. Приходя домой, он падал диван и тянулся к Майкрофту, примостившемуся здесь же с документами или ноутбуком. Бездумно чертил пальцами узоры на его бедре, пересказывая события рабочего дня, поглаживал тонкое запястье, водил ладонью по ребрам, находя в этом личное успокоение. Майкрофт как правило не возражал, иногда даже сам протягивал Грегу свободную руку, складывал ноги на колени, просил помассировать затекшие мышцы. И уж точно никогда не шарахался от его прикосновений.

 Теперь этому пришел конец.

 Умом Грег понимал всю бессознательность подобных реакций, но тщательный контроль привычных желаний и эмоциональная отстраненность Майкрофта повергали его в уныние. Как будто и не было всех этих лет вместе. Как будто Грег вновь стал чужим. Бесправным. Одной из множества безликих шестеренок государственного механизма. И Майкрофт не стремился это ничем компенсировать. Он по-прежнему много времени посвящал работе, для этого ему даже не приходилось покидать поместье, а безопасных тем для разговора с каждым днем становилось все меньше и меньше.

 Любой из коллег Холмса, доведись им сейчас повстречаться с ним лицом к лицу, вероятно, сказал бы, что Майкрофт нынешний ничем не отличается от Майкрофта трехнедельной давности, однако Грег замечал слишком многое. Как резко тот отдернул руку, когда простоватый владелец местного магазинчика проигнорировав блюдце попытался ссыпать мелочь ему в ладонь. Как нервно и отнюдь не грациозно подпрыгнул, когда старый знакомый его покойных родителей, подойдя сзади, приветственно хлопнул рукой по плечу. Как в течение десяти минут мучительно стряхивал с себя давно закончившиеся объятия дружелюбной соседки.

 — Ты планируешь холить и лелеять свою новоприобретенную фобию до скончания века? — поинтересовался Грег однажды утром, когда они оба закончили завтракать, и Майкрофт принялся убирать посуду со стола.

 — Нет. Я пытаюсь избавиться от нее путем поиска и устранения причин, ее провоцирующих. — Майкрофт присел на кухонный стул и опустил локти на столешницу. — Прошло слишком мало времени, чтобы требовать значительных результатов.

 — И как, позволь узнать, ты их устраняешь? — Поднявшись на ноги, Грег подошел к Майкрофту вплотную. От его внимания не ускользнул тот факт, что Майкрофт моментально напрягся. — Ты по-прежнему не подпускаешь меня к себе. Я в чем-то провинился?

 Майкрофт не ответил. Учащенно дыша, он смотрел на Грега снизу вверх потемневшими глазами и комкал во вспотевших ладонях салфетку.

 — Что же этот псих сделал с тобой? — тоскливо прошептал Грег.

 Медленно подняв руку, он дал Майкрофту десять секунд, чтобы осознать предстоящее действие, а затем осторожно провел костяшками пальцев по впалой щеке.

 Майкрофт шумно сглотнул и ткнулся лбом в обтянутый футболкой живот Грега.

 — Я не помню.

 ***

С самого начала они делали вид, будто между ними все несерьезно. Просто секс. Взрывной и напористый. Просто привычка. Просто им удобно вместе, хоть и приходится иногда подстраиваться. Просто нет времени искать кого-то еще. Просто они пока не надоели друг другу.

 Даже когда Грег переехал в апартаменты Майкрофта, все случилось буднично, безо всякой опаски. Майкрофт изложил список причин, по которым им надлежало съехаться, Грег немного подумал и согласился. В конце концов, ему тоже не чужды были логика и рациональность. Стало меньше мотовни из дома в дом, и возникающие крохи свободного времени теперь тратились на более приятные дела. Да и личные вещи всегда под рукой. Но никакого совместного ведения хозяйства, боже упаси, тут всем занимается прислуга.

 Разве что солнечные вне зависимости от погоды за окном воскресные завтраки. Когда они вместе готовили что-нибудь нехитрое, целиком погрузившись в уют случайных прикосновений, мягких поцелуев и ленивой расслабленности. Или редкие ранние вечера в гостиной с бокалом вина, или чего покрепче, за партией в шахматы и разговорами на отвлеченные темы. А еще, однажды Майкрофт попросил его совета, решив обновить спальный гарнитур. В итоге они убили половину выходного дня на просмотр каталогов и еще столько же изучение новинок в мире матрацев. А потом Грег купил новый комплект кухонных полотенец в довесок к прихватке (прежнюю он случайно прожег). И широкий плед «на двоих» в гостиную. И электронные часы с возможностью настройки нескольких будильников. И новый светильник в прихожую (предыдущий они случайно разбили, когда Майкрофт вернулся домой после длительной командировки и с порога попал прямиком в объятия соскучившегося Грега).

 Они не называли друг друга партнерами даже мысленно, а уж тем более бойфрендами (Грег подозревал, что Майкрофт и в молодости не смог бы примерить на себя это слово). Не звали любимыми, хоть и считали любовниками. Их отношениям был присущ странный аскетизм, к которому Грег не сразу приноровился. Поначалу он пытался быть романтичным, но Майкрофт походя расправлялся с подобными нежелательными ситуациями: «Алые розы? Как мило. Поставь куда-нибудь. И кстати, у меня аллергия на некоторые виды цветущих растений, я дам тебе список. Включи, пожалуйста, верхнее освещение. Романтика? Любовные романы придают ложный флер ужину при свечах. Если я стану наощупь ковыряться в тарелке, то рискую не донести пищу до рта. Ты ведь не ради этого полвечера провел у плиты? Розовое пирожное, по форме напоминающее лист плюща? Да, я знаю, что ее еще называют формой сердца, хотя настоящий человеческий орган весьма далек от этого символического изображения. Надеюсь, ты не спрятал внутрь что-то несъедобное и твердое? Просто уточнил. Сломанный зуб стал бы досадным завершением сегодняшнего вечера».

 Они плыли бок о бок в бурном потоке жизни, и Грег боялся развернуться поперек течения и признаться Майкрофту в чем-то важном. Глупом. В своих чувствах, которые он уже давным-давно понял и принял. В конце концов, поступки всегда считались важнее устных заверений. Но он опасался, что если однажды вихрь эмоций вынудит его остановиться и произнести эти три заветных слова, Майкрофт не станет его дожидаться и уплывет дальше, без сожаления обрубив оказавшиеся помехой привязанности.

 ***

 Грег взял отпуск и теперь наслаждался блаженным ничегонеделанием. Нет, что-то он, определенно, делал, но это никак не было связано с его работой. Он читал, гулял, играл на своем ноутбуке в «Цивилизацию» и дожидался Майкрофта, который напротив продолжал трудиться на благо родины, пропадая в кабинете на втором этаже, и Грег не был уверен: занимается ли он там решением действительно важных государственных вопросов, или просто прячется от прикосновений надоедливого внешнего мира.

 Иногда Грег ошибался. Зачастую случайно, но пару раз намеренно. Касался Майкрофта при вполне обыденных обстоятельствах, но результат всегда был одинаково плачевным. И каждый раз Грег вновь оказывался к нему не готов. Оголенная беспомощная ненависть со стороны Майкрофта в ответ на его, как ни крути, оголенное беспомощное насилие. К этому невозможно было привыкнуть.

 Но еще невозможнее было привыкнуть к жизни без прикосновений.

 ***

 — Сядь, — попросил Грег как-то после ужина, кивнув в сторону дивана, и Майкрофт без возражений подчинился.

 Примостившись рядом, Грег на пробу провел указательным пальцем поверх холмсовской рубашки от локтя до плеча. Майкрофта моментально передернуло, и Грег расстроено отодвинулся.

 — Уверенней. — Майкрофт взял его ладонь и с нажимом провел ей по своему предплечью. — Вот так. Чтобы я чувствовал, что это человеческое прикосновение, а не…

  _— Как вы относитесь к арахнидам, мистер Холмс? — высокий, с истеричными нотками голос вливался в сознание. — Признаюсь вам, я обожаю тарантулов._

_«Знаю, идиот. Это есть в твоем досье». — Майкрофт мысленно поморщился. Он не собирался поддерживать разговор со своим похитителем, но после суток молчания и боли, не мог отказать себе в резком, пусть и не озвученном ответе._

_— О вашей стойкости ходит много легенд. Посмотрим, что из них правда, а что ложь, — засмеялся мужчина, высаживая на обнаженный живот Майкрофта четырех крупных пауков. — Укусы Lycosa singoriensis не смертельны, хотя крайне болезненны. Не советую дразнить моих малышей, — благоговейно пробормотал он и, выпрямившись, отступил на шаг в сторону._

_Пауки принялись деловито изучать новое пространство, обжигая взвинченные нервы прикосновениями мохнатых лапок, а Майкрофт с сожалением подумал, что банальное болевое воздействие было гораздо гуманнее этого бесконечного ожидания._

 ***

 — Врач говорил, что на твоем теле нашли несколько не до конца сошедших отеков, похожих на ядовитые укусы. Ты помнишь, кто тебя жалил?

 Грег притащил с улицы антрацитово-черное птичье перо и придумал развлечение: украдкой щекотать Майкрофта, выискивая незащищенные одеждой участки кожи. Майкрофт всякий раз вздрагивал и машинально тер место прикосновения.

 — Мог бы и сам догадаться, ты читал досье Райли. — Майкрофт отобрал у Грега перо и провел похожим на лезвие ребром по услужливо подставленной шее. — Я не боюсь пауков, всего лишь ненавижу щекотку, — промурлыкал он и, внезапно наклонившись, прихватил зубами кожу возле ключицы Грега.

 От неожиданности тот вскрикнул и непроизвольно дернулся.

 — Что такое? Обзавелся новой фобией? — Самодовольно ухмыльнувшись, Майкрофт откинулся на спинку дивана.

 ***

 С того самого дня между ними установилась негласная договоренность.

 — Хочешь меня обнять? — улыбался Грег, остановившись в центре комнаты в трех футах от дивана, и демонстративно заводил руки за спину.

 — Не сейчас! Я занят. — Майкрофт недовольно морщился, но затем снимал очки и, отложив их вместе с газетой на столик, поднимался на ноги.

 Грег стоял не шелохнувшись, жадно впитывая знакомый запах и пробивающееся сквозь одежду тепло.

 — По-моему, я заслужил поцелуй, — прошептал он однажды куда-то в район шеи, едва Майкрофт начал отстраняться, и с надеждой зажмурил глаза.

 Когда через пару дней Майкрофт сам без дополнительной просьбы коснулся его губ невесомым поцелуем, Грег ощутил ни с чем несравнимую эйфорию того самого, первого осознания.

 — Я скучал, — выдохнул он, ощущая странное головокружение, и покрепче стиснул за спиной запястье, удерживая себя от ответных объятий.

 — Я тоже, — дрогнувшим голосом сообщил Майкрофт и, смутившись внезапно накатившего приступа нежности, торопливо покинул комнату.

 ***

 Экспериментальным путем Грег выяснил, что легче всего Майкрофт переносил прикосновение к лицу и рукам, к ступням. Дополнительный щит из одежды позволил ему совладать с паникой, когда Грег скользнул ладонью по напряженным плечам, ребрам, огладил живот. С задней частью туловища все обстояло значительно хуже, любое прикосновение к спине, затылку, или ягодицам вызывало неконтролируемую волну дрожи и негативных эмоций.

 В дневное время суток Майкрофт довольно хорошо себя контролировал, становясь нервным и раздражительным с наступлением темноты. Грег быстро нашел решение этой проблемы, с молчаливого согласия Майкрофта перестав выключать прикроватный светильник на ночь.

 Майкрофт спал очень чутко и, случайно соприкоснувшись во сне с Грегом, вздрагивал и отодвигался. И попросил не обнимать его, даже поверх одеяла. Как-то ночью Грег неосознанно обхватил его поперек туловища, и Майкрофт испытал острый приступ удушья, ему казалось, будто чужая рука весит не меньше тонны.

 Чтобы реже просыпаться, он стал спать под отдельным одеялом и в толстой фланелевой пижаме, хотя в поместье было тепло. Прикосновение через несколько слоев ткани вызывало значительно меньше беспокойства. И наотрез отказался от высказанной Грегом идеи провести несколько ночей раздельно, в разных комнатах.

 Майкрофт не признался Грегу, но после похищения у него проявился панический страх перед собственным возбуждением. Стоило ему лишь окунуться в фантазии о сексе, как внутренности скучивало в болезненный узел, а разум заполняло предчувствие надвигающейся трагедии. Не в силах сформулировать логичное объяснение даже для самого себя, Майкрофт отчего-то был твердо уверен, что Грег непременно отнесет его реакцию на свой счет, решив, что перестал привлекать Майкрофта в сексуально плане, или еще хуже, начал вызывать отвращение. С этим нужно было бороться, но Майкрофт все никак не мог придумать однозначно гарантированный способ.

 Однажды утром Грег застал его врасплох. Нежась в ласковых лучах утреннего солнца, Майкрофт ощущал непривычное спокойствие и расслабленность. Воздушность. Он без возражений позволил Грегу стащить одеяло, и продолжал блаженно щуриться, пока тот гладил его тело поверх пижамы. С подзабытым энтузиазмом встретил неуверенный поцелуй, разрешая возбуждению очистить разум, сам запустил руки под футболку Грега, царапнул ногтями вдоль позвоночника, и выгнулся навстречу руке, с ощутимым нажимом проследившей сквозь слои ткани длину его затвердевшего члена.

 Расправившись с пуговицами холмсовской пижамы, Грег лизнул один из его сосков, и тогда Майкрофт дернулся.

 — Прекрати! — Он спихнул Грега с себя и сел на краю кровати, вцепившись пальцами в матрац.

 — Что не так? — Пытаясь подавить разочарование, Грег мысленно обругал себя за спешку.

 — Я — грязный. — Выпалил Майкрофт, поднимаясь с постели, и сам удивился. Он действительно ощущал себя отвратительно грязным, хотя объективных причин этому не существовало.

 — Подожди, что значит «грязный»? — прокричал Грег ему в спину.

 Открыв дверцу душевой кабины, Майкрофт на секунду замешкался, и тут ему в голову пришла абсурдная, но гениальная в своей простоте идея. Он шагнул внутрь, так и не сняв пижамы, включил воду.

 — Иди сюда. — Он поманил застывшего на пороге Грега и отрицательно качнул головой, когда тот попытался стянуть футболку. — Не раздевайся.

 Они стояли довольно близко друг к другу, однако Майкрофт не испытывал дискомфорта. Это было дико и в то же время невероятно возбуждающе. Для человека, имевшего рудиментный пунктик, подразумевавший неукоснительное исполнение внушительного свода правил и бытовых ритуалов, стоять в одежде под душем казалось сущим декаданством. Как будто он совершал что-то развратное и глубоко постыдное, но такое приятное. Будто набрался мужества и перешагнул через устаревшие социальные нормы.

 Ткань быстро намокла и теперь облепляла их тела, выставляя напоказ. Майкрофт провел большим пальцем по щеке Грега, невесомо огладил нижнюю губу, притянул к себе для легкого поцелуя. За что ему так повезло? Чем он заслужил это счастье, взаимно полюбить такого отзывчивого терпеливого человека? Он поднял взгляд, позволяя Грегу прочесть в нем так необходимое сейчас одобрение, желание, просьбу. Все то, что он никогда не решился бы высказать вслух. Зажмурил глаза и, запрокинув голову, подставил лицо потокам воды. Внезапно осознал, что пижама перестала ассоциироваться с защитой, но будто настоящий средневековый доспех пригибает тело вниз. Мешает расправить воображаемые крылья. С трудом вытащил руки из рукавов, и пижамная куртка с мягким шлепком приземлилась на пол.

 — Начнем с самого начала, если ты не против, — пробормотал он, прижимая Грега к стене, и нарочито медленно поцеловал.

 Грег не знал как себя вести. Напуганный предыдущей реакцией Майкрофта, он боялся опять сделать что-то не то, ошибиться, поэтому застыл гранитным памятником самому себе, позволяя Майкрофту все, что ему заблагорассудится. Реагируя на ласки, но избегая проявлять инициативу. Отчаянно пытаясь предугадать, вычислить, избежать подводных камней. Опасаясь все испортить.

 — Прекрати рефлексировать. — Майкрофт чувствительно куснул Грега за плечо. — Анализом этой нелепой ситуации займемся чуть позже.

 — Ну, если ты настаиваешь. — Грег нервно усмехнулся и толкнул Майкрофта к противоположной стене. — Не жалуйся потом.

 Открыв первый попавшийся флакон, он полил плечи и грудь Майкрофта гелем для душа, как поливают торт сливками. Непроизвольно облизнулся.

 — Возможно, после сегодняшнего утра я пересмотрю свое отношение к прелюдии с использованием пищевых субстанций, — хмыкнул Майкрофт и, положив руки на бедра Грега, требовательно сжал их.

 Грег победно улыбнулся. Провел ладонями по упругой коже, внимательно следя за реакцией Майкрофта, круговыми движениями помассировал грудные мышцы, покрывая золотистые волоски белоснежной пеной, игриво ущипнул за бок. Майкрофт порывисто вздохнул и притянул Грега ближе. Вода придала его футболке странную шероховатость. От соприкосновения с ней по телу Майкрофта рассыпались незнакомые остро-сладкие искры удовольствия. Он принялся покрывать лицо Грега быстрыми поцелуями, на грани наслаждения и боли царапая вмиг припухшие губы о колкую щетину. С жадностью ловя ртом хриплые стоны, настойчиво вжимался пахом в его бедро.

 Запрещая себе думать и анализировать. Пытаясь затеряться в ощущениях.

 Вода барабанила по спине, Грег дрожал и тихо поскуливал в его руках, ошеломленный внезапным напором. Такой податливый, такой жесткий. Сдержанный по своей натуре Майкрофт неизменно заражался его страстью. И до сих пор удивлялся, что кто-то может так открыто и безоговорочно желать его собственное несовершенное тело, вдобавок обремененное малоприятной личностью. Он стиснул ладонями задницу Грега, оставил глубокий засос у основания шеи, крепче прижал к себе. Вот так. Он справился. Победил бесплотных демонов. Вернул себе себя. И как можно было раньше отказываться от секса вне кровати? Это же экстаз в чистом виде. Он хрипло рассмеялся. Просто. Все оказалось так просто.

 Грег каким-то чудом просунул руку между их телами, нырнул в пижамные штаны Майкрофта и дальше, под резинку боксеров. Обхватил ладонью готовый взорваться член, и реальность мгновенно сузилась до размеров душевой кабины. Остались лишь отточенные скупые движения пальцев, распирающий жар внизу живота и сладкое предвкушение разрядки. Несколько уверенных тесных соскальзываний от пульсирующей головки до основания, и Майкрофт замер, позабыв, что надо дышать, а в следующий момент...

 Страх, боль и безграничное отчаяние сдавили горло, перед широко распахнутыми глазами промелькнула чужая, но такая знакомая смерть, позвоночник прошила резкая судорога. Майкрофт рухнул на колени. Горячие капли воды превратились в кровь, непрерывным потоком хлещущую с небес. Зажмурившись, он сдавил ладонями виски и закричал.

 — Твою же мать, — с чувством выругался Грег, падая рядом, но не решаясь притронуться к свернувшемуся в комок Майкрофту.

 Не оставалось никаких сомнений: быстрая смерть стала слишком дорогим подарком для человека по фамилии Райли.

 ***

  _«В политике то, что начинается со страха,_

_обычно заканчивается глупостью.»_

Сэмюэл Тейлор Кольридж — Образцы застольных бесед.

 Грег проснулся в одиночестве, в последнее время это стало уже почти традицией. Майкрофт по-прежнему не стремился делиться собственными воспоминаниями и страхами, спал плохо, постоянно отмалчивался, ядовито скалясь всякий раз, когда Грег пытался нащупать прореху в броне его отчуждения. Темные круги вокруг выцветших стальных глаз Холмса напоминали очень качественный макияж для фильма ужасов, вот только Грег точно знал, что визажисты ни имеют к его нынешнему виду ни малейшего отношения.

 На кухне бодро насвистывал закипающий чайник, шкварчало масло на сковороде, Майкрофт деловито нарезал пучок зелени — воскресная идиллия. Подойдя почти вплотную, Грег в последний момент вспомнил новые правила и удержался от привычных когда-то объятий и поцелуя в шею.

 — Кофе будешь? — перекрикивая окружающий шум, уточнил он и протянул руку над плечом Майкрофта, собираясь достать упаковку кофейных зерен из шкафчика.

 Майкрофт испуганно дернулся, рассыпая зелень по столешнице, выскользнувший из его руки нож ткнулся острым концом лезвия в пол в нескольких дюймах от босой ступни Грега.

 — Идиот! Не смей подкрадываться, когда я с ножом в руке! — вспылил Майкрофт, быстро зажимая набухающий кровью порез на указательном пальце. — Будь любезен, для разнообразия сначала думай, прежде чем...

 — Понял. Извини. — Грег примирительно вскинул руки, надеясь погасить ссору в зародыше, затем поднял с пола нож и отнес в раковину. — Постараюсь больше так не делать.

 — Да сколько можно извиняться! — Майкрофт сорвался на крик, раздраженно отпихнув к стене разделочную доску. — Меня уже тошнит от твоих извинений. — Он нашарил на полке лейкопластырь и, небрежно рванув обертку, заклеил порез.

 Машинально попятившись, Грег запнулся о стул и с трудом удержал равновесие.

 — Какого черта с тобой происходит?

 — Твоя жалость, твое притворство, они мне уже осточертели! Прекращай разыгрывать роль идеального чуткого супруга. Наберись смелости и выскажи наконец все, что думаешь, без обиняков. И перестань нянчиться со мной, словно с любимой душевнобольной бабулей. Ты и вправду думал, что я ничего этого не замечаю?

 Это была агрессия. Ядовитая желчь, копившаяся внутри Майкрофта все это время. И теперь она нашла выход. Умом Грег все понимал. Понимал, что не стоит поддаваться, что нужно попытаться успокоить Майкрофта и успокоиться самому. Но, черт побери, он так устал. Устал от этого тягостного чувства безысходности. Устал ждать неизвестно чего и бояться. Мечтал взвыть, оглушительно и бессмысленно, орать на одной ноте, пока не лопнут голосовые связки, проломить стену, разбить кулаки в кровь, напиться до одурения и смаковать боль, смаковать осознание собственной никчемности, собственной бесполезности.

 — Как же я мог забыть! Ведь Холмсы — признанные мастера чтения чужих мыслей, — процедил он сквозь зубы, волшебным образом удерживая бушующую ярость на поводке. — Давай, продемонстрируй свой талант. Расскажи, что я думаю. О чем лгу.

 — Ты считаешь меня избалованным слабаком, неспособным совладать со своими страхами, впечатлительным идиотом, шарахающимся от любой тени, психом. Ты не веришь, что я справлюсь без специализированной помощи. Ты...

 Грег хотел бы помочь Майкрофту излечиться, помочь сохранить отношения, которые они вместе выстроили, но не знал как. Никогда не умел. Никчемный идиот, он всегда лишь усугубляет ситуацию.

 — Если хочешь таким образом избавиться от чувства вины, вытеснив его злостью на меня, несправедливый гнусный мир — валяй, возможно, тебе станет легче. Не мне судить. Вот только не нужно приписывать мне выдуманные тобой упреки, твои личные выводы. Я и так с головой погряз в сожалениях. И сам накажу себя за каждый неверный поступок, за каждую крамольную мысль.

 Грег скорбно улыбнулся и, оттянув ворот футболки, попытался сглотнуть колючий ком, застрявший в горле. Посмотрел долгим взглядом в окно, затем преувеличенно аккуратно задвинул стул под стол и вышел из кухни.

 Только тогда Майкрофт позволил себе сползти на пол. Ссутулившись, зажал мелко трясущиеся ладони между ног и ткнулся лбом в колени. Грег был прав по всем пунктам. Он давно научился понимать Майкрофта без специальных навыков дедукции, однако часто дарил тому иллюзию превосходства, разрешая манипулировать собой в разумных пределах. Сегодня Грег впервые за долгое время по-настоящему вспылил, но ведь Майкрофт именно этого и добивался? Чтобы Грег перестал его жалеть, перестал ощущать себя виноватым, прекратил вызывать у Майкрофта ответное жгучее чувство вины. Все верно. Вот только вопреки всем прогнозам легче Майкрофту так и не стало.

 Он уже не раз думал над тем, что должен освободить Грега, избавить от этих мучений. Сам он не уйдет, но если Майкрофт оттолкнет его, скажет, что он ему больше не нужен, Грег наверняка послушает. Жил же Майкрофт как-то до встречи с ним. _Существовал._ Значит и теперь проживет. Вот только игнорируя годы тренировок язык предательски замирал всякий раз, когда Майкрофт набирался решимости озвучить эту простую ложь. Потому что Грег ему нужен. Нужен сильнее, чем Майкрофт когда-либо сможет признать.

 ***

Одной из прелестей их нынешнего проживания в поместье стало то, что Майкрофт распустил почти всю прислугу. Осталась лишь экономка, которая заходила пару раз в неделю ради уборки в строго регламентированный час, пока Майкрофт прятался за закрытой дверью кабинета. Грега это полностью устраивало, он и сам мог справиться с рутинными ежедневными делами, ни к чему было пускать посторонние раздражители в дом, где атмосфера и без того искрила от нервного напряжения.

 Он занял день пустяковыми делами: съездил за продуктами, погулял по окрестностям, перекусил в уютном маленьком кафе возле магазина. Вернувшись в поместье уже к ближе вечеру, наугад взял с книжной полки какой-то философский средневековый роман и, прихлебывая свежесваренный кофе, погрузился в чтение. Он не поднял взгляд от книги, когда Майкрофт нарочито медленно прошествовал мимо гостиной, закончив наконец с работой. Прислушиваясь к шуму, доносящемуся с кухни, Грег спотыкался на каждой странице, перечитывая некоторые абзацы по нескольку раз, поскольку смысл напечатанных слов мистическим образом ускользал от его внимания. Он хотел бы сейчас оказаться там, в ярко освещенной кухне за большим деревянным столом, внимательно наблюдать, как Майкрофт колдует над заварником, добавляя в черный листовой чай дополнительные ингредиенты из расписных жестяных банок: щепотку мяты, несколько горошин шиповника, еще чуть-чуть каких-то пряных веточек с трудно запоминаемым названием. Как он скептически оглядывает содержимое холодильника и категорично хмурит брови: «нет, бутерброд в столь позднее время — явный перебор». Как блаженно жмурится над дымящейся чашкой, прежде чем сделать первый глоток.

 Одиночество пугает не так сильно, если есть с кем его разделить.

 Поправив подушку, Грег упрямо перевернул страницу, отодвигая на задний план беспокойство и тоску. Майкрофт уже взрослый, сам справится, как и Грег. Хотя, если они не придут к перемирию в ближайшие дни, пребывание Грега в поместье окончательно утратит всякий смысл.

 ***

 Грег проснулся от слабого шороха и мысленно застонал: он ухитрился уснуть сидя на диване, а значит, утром его ждет неминуемая расплата в виде задеревеневших с непривычки мышц. Вечером он до последнего тянул, с каким-то детским упорством не желая идти в постель, ему казалось, будто вернувшись в спальню, он признает свое поражение, проиграет. Даже когда Майкрофт демонстративно щелкнул выключателем и погасил свет в ванной комнате, Грег продолжал лениво следить за перипетиями сюжета и, вроде бы, даже дочитал книгу до конца, однако почти ничего не запомнил. Приоткрыв глаза, он попытался вычислить источник шума. Старинные ходики в холле отсчитали три удара. Возле окна шевельнулась тень.

 Майкрофт стоял вполоборота, вперив немигающий взгляд в черно-белый пейзаж за оконным стеклом. Его обманчиво хрупкий, словно сотканный из лунного света силуэт всколыхнул привычное желание защитить, спрятать в надежных объятиях, согреть. Нельзя. Не сейчас. Майкрофт медленно повернулся, и Грег зачем-то закрыл глаза, делая вид, будто спит. Шесть легких шагов, и поверхность дивана прогнулась, принимая вес Майкрофта. Грег затаил дыхание, правое плечо обожгло случайным прикосновением. Немного помедлив, Майкрофт придвинулся вплотную, откинул голову на спинку дивана и положил ладонь на бедро Грега.

 «Не реагируй, спугнешь» _,_ — лихорадочно уговаривал Грег сам себя, но через тридцать бесконечных секунд не выдержал и осторожно накрыл руку Майкрофта своей.

 Этот жест стал сигналом к отступлению.

 Резко встав с дивана, Майкрофт вышел из гостиной. Грег горько усмехнулся: «Похоже, у меня настоящий талант: все портить». Под ребрами что-то противно кольнуло, должно быть, невралгия, тело сковало холодное безразличие. Запоздало решив, что он уже не настолько молод, чтобы назло кому-либо торчать на диване всю ночь напролет, Грег закинул озябшие ноги на журнальный столик, собираясь подождать четверть часа, пока Майкрофт уснет, а затем уйти в гостевую спальню, но в следующий момент…

 Майкрофт вернулся в комнату, неся под мышкой оба одеяла с кровати. Он аккуратно укутал Грега своим, еще сохранившим остатки тепла и, завернувшись во второе, лег с краю, пристроив голову у Грега на коленях, а тот без раздумий подчинился, согласившись провести остаток ночи в полусидячем положении. В конце концов, когда еще Майкрофт Холмс решит так нелепо и откровенно извиниться за вырвавшиеся в порыве отчаяния злые слова?

 Утром Грег не смог отказать себе в удовольствии и пять минут разглядывал две сцепленные поверх одеяла руки: свою и Майкрофта. Это было чем-то большим, чем просто примирение. Это было чем-то очень похожим на еще одну маленькую победу.

 ***

Дни сменялись днями, однако Грег не замечал никакого прогресса в состоянии Майкрофта. Тот все сильнее погружался в себя, вставал рано, ложился поздно, ссылаясь на государственные дела, часами не покидал кабинет. По давней молчаливой договоренности рабочее место и деятельность друг друга являлись для них теми неприкосновенными пунктами, в которые они старались не вмешиваться.

 Выйдя из душа, Грег остановился на пороге кухни и скрестил руки на груди поверх халата. Майкрофт отложил в сторону свежий выпуск Таймс и, не глядя в сторону Грега, встал из-за стола. Знакомый костюм-тройка и туго завязанный галстук, — Майкрофт не изменял своим привычкам даже здесь, — сосредоточенное глухое выражение на лице. По утрам Майкрофт мысленно уходил в работу задолго до того, как покидал дом, но сегодня Грега ужасно раздражало такое невнимание к собственной персоне.

 — Послушай. — Он решительно шагнул навстречу, однако Майкрофт проигнорировал его порыв и, уклонившись от столкновения, поставил пустую чашку в раковину. — Прекрати огибать меня, словно предмет интерьера, — угрожающе прошипел Грег, начиная заводиться, но Майкрофт словно не слышал его. — Да посмотри же на меня, в конце концов!

 Повышать голос было ошибкой.

Майкрофт повернулся, будто бы через силу, и посмотрел на Грега больным немигающим взглядом.

 — Я… — Грег сглотнул, чувствуя, как тает злость. Его плечи поникли. — Хочешь меня обнять? — Он сцепил руки за спиной.

 Находясь последнюю пару недель в поместье, он испытывал серьезный дефицит общения, вдобавок ему категорически не хватало возможности прикоснуться к Майкрофту, а все вместе порождало острое чувство одиночества и ненужности. Теперь он уже и сам плохо представлял, зачем настоял на своем присутствии здесь и чем конкретно может помочь.

 — Извини, мне нужно сделать срочный телефонный звонок, — сухо произнес Майкрофт и направился в сторону двери.

 Черт бы побрал этот костюм, эту лопающуюся по швам сдержанность и фамильное холмсовское упрямство! Черт бы побрал этого психопата Райли!

 — Подожди. — Забыв о правилах, Грег ухватил Майкрофта за запястье, но тот мгновенно вырвался, едва не вывихнув себе руку. — Извини. — Грег неуверенно улыбнулся и, вскинув ладони, отступил на шаг. — Просто… Поговори со мной. Я не могу понять, что с тобой происходит, не знаю, как тебе помочь. Я, черт возьми, устал наблюдать, как ты отдаляешься от меня все дальше и дальше.

 — Тогда, возможно, тебе стоит вернуться в Лондон. — Майкрофт сжал губы в узкую белую линию. — Там тебе будет, чем заняться, сможешь опять ощутить свою полезность.

 — Если ты _хочешь_ , чтобы я уехал, тебе придется произнести это вслух. Четко и громко. — Грег невесело усмехнулся. — Не забывай, что я идиот и не понимаю намеков.

 Майкрофт молчал. Его лицо застыло, словно фарфоровая маска, взгляд стал прямым и безжалостным. На долю секунды Грег испугался, что сейчас Майкрофт все-таки скажет это непоправимое слово. Из чистого упрямства. Во имя своих странных убеждений, непонятных никому кроме него самого.

 — Только учти, что если я сейчас уеду, то уже не вернусь в нашу… твою квартиру. Это станет финальной точкой. От _нас_ и так уже мало что осталось, — с внезапной тоской пробормотал Грег.

 Майкрофт ничего не ответил, просто развернулся на каблуках и вышел из кухни.

 ***

 Грег мерил беспокойными шагами спальню. К вечеру он измотал себя ожиданием, депрессивными мыслями и попытками предугадать дальнейшие действия Майкрофта.

Нужно было отвлечься, проветрить голову и посмотреть на ситуацию под другим углом.

 Мельком уточнив время, Грег прикинул, что у него есть еще как минимум два часа, прежде чем Майкрофт покинет свое убежище. Вполне достаточно, чтобы взять себя в руки и придумать новые аргументы.

 Он открыл дверцу старинного дубового шкафа в поисках теплых вещей — с заходом солнца на улице становилось прохладно, но увидел лишь деловые костюмы и рубашки Майкрофта. Торопливо захлопнул дверцу и открыл следующую, затем еще одну, и только с четвертой попытки нашел свой любимый серый джемпер.

 Зашнуровывая в прихожей второй ботинок, Грег услышал, как хлопнула дверь кабинета наверху, а затем со стороны лестницы послышались тяжелые шаги. Он выпрямился и удивленно нахмурил лоб, пытаясь понять, что его смущает в этих звуках. Но когда Майкрофт вывернул из-за угла и подошел вплотную, Грег моментально все понял. В нос ударил терпкий запах коньяка. Никогда прежде Грег не видел Майкрофта по-настоящему пьяным, и в данный момент склонялся к мысли, что предпочел бы и дальше оставаться в неведении.

 Потому что выглядел он ужасно.

Пугающе и жалко одновременно. И дело было не только в спиртном. На осунувшемся лице была выгравирована паника пополам с усталой обреченностью, взгляд метался, перепрыгивая с предмета на предмет. Грег сунул руки в карманы джинсов, чтобы ненароком не напугать его еще сильнее непрошеным прикосновением.

 Почему он напился? Пытался набраться смелости? Хотел заглушить эмоции и успокоить взбесившиеся нервы?

Грег не был уверен, что знает правильный ответ, а Майкрофт сейчас меньше всего походил на человека, способного на откровенность. Он выглядел злым, измученным, но полным какой-то фатальной решимости. Он стоял совсем близко, и Грег поразился тому, насколько резко контрастируют привычные веснушки, рассыпавшиеся по лбу и шее Холмса, с посеревшей кожей.

 — Не уезжай. — Майкрофт порывисто ухватил Грега за плечи, притягивая к себе, его голос дрогнул. — Я не справлюсь без тебя, — пробормотал он, ткнувшись носом в мягкий ворот джемпера.

 Оглушенный этим признанием, Грег на какое-то время выпал из реальности — словно закоротило питающие провода в выдуманном электрощитке головного мозга. Должно быть дела совсем плохи, раз Майкрофт решил отбросить притворство и попросить о помощи.

— Я просто хотел прогуляться, — с наигранной беззаботностью фыркнул Грег. — Эй, посмотри на меня. — Он чуть отстранился, пытаясь заглянуть Майкрофту в лицо. — Я никуда не уезжаю, — твердо произнес он.

 Их отношения были далеки от стандартных. Хотя, разве в мире существует подобный стандарт? Это был особенный союз двух состоявшихся сорока-с-лишним-летних мужчин, оставлявших друг за другом право на принятие решений, личные секреты и въевшиеся холостяцкие привычки.

 — Я слышал, как ты паковал чемодан, доставая из шкафа вещи. — Майкрофт скривил губы и укоризненно качнул головой. — Вопреки твоему мнению меня непрестанно заботит то, что с тобой происходит.

 — Ты все неправильно понял. — Грег осторожно подцепил пальцем подбородок Майкрофта, заставляя поднять взгляд. — Твоя экономка опять запихнула мою одежду в самый дальний угол. Я просто искал, что надеть. Оба чемодана по-прежнему пылятся на верхней полке.

 Майкрофт закрыл глаза и снова зарылся лицом куда-то в район шеи Грега.

 — Твоя жалость ко мне убивает, — невнятно пробубнил он.

 — А моя любовь? — Грег улыбнулся, чувствуя, как мягкие волосы Майкрофта щекочут кожу.

 Они никогда всерьез не говорили о любви, делая вид, что не верят в этот феномен.

До встречи с Грегом в жизни Майкрофта были любовники, но не было любви. У Грега было и то, и другое, но предыдущий опыт поблек, когда он познал это новое, отчаянное и какое-то совершенно безграничное чувство.

 — Твоя любовь. — Майкрофт запнулся, пытаясь сформулировать мысль. — Твоя любовь для меня точка опоры, частица стабильности. Ты удерживаешь меня в верном направлении.

 Оба знали, что никогда не были сильны в словесном проявлении чувств. Возможно, настало время что-то менять. Слегка повернув голову, Грег осторожно подул на растрепанный висок, в ответ Майкрофт облегченно вздохнул и прижался еще теснее. Грег уже и забыл, сколько спокойствия и уверенности может подарить простое объятие.

 — Я тебя хочу, — сообщил Майкрофт и прихватил губами кожу прямо над яремной веной.

 Грег судорожно втянул ртом воздух, его сердце рвануло с места, ускоряя свой ритм.

 Это тоже было частью их отношений. Опасаясь говорить о чувствах, они никогда не стеснялись говорить о желаниях. Ведь лишь утонув в лишенном логики наслаждении двух тел можно было облечь слова в жесты, взять все, что предложено, и отдать себя взамен.

 — Диван в гостиной ближе всего. — Грег бегло мазнул губами по жестким разгоряченным губам Майкрофта. — Надеюсь, тебе хватит сил дойти туда?

 — Но сюда же я как-то добрался, — развязно протянул Майкрофт и усмехнулся.

 Грег решил, что алкоголь — это неожиданно хорошая идея. Реакции Майкрофта стали чуть заторможены, однако в целом он казался не в пример расслабленнее, чем на протяжении последних недель. Стоило напоить его раньше. Гораздо раньше. Выпытать парочку правительственных секретов и трахнуть в каком-нибудь непозволительном месте. Это было бы восхитительно.

 Яркая вспышка возбуждения прокатилась по нервам, Грег застонал, старательно цепляясь за рассудок. Нельзя потерять его сейчас. Несмотря на то, что Майкрофт кажется на удивление адекватным и привычным, с ним по-прежнему что-то не так. Нужно контролировать свои действия.

 Но, черт возьми, как же хотелось прижать его к ближайшей устойчивой поверхности и предъявить свои права. Заставить забыть кошмар этих странных дней. Любить? Затрахать до изнеможения в теле и гулкой пустоты в мыслях, вернуть себе привилегию прикасаться не только к телу, но и к душе Майкрофта Холмса.

 Грег расстегивал пуговицы пиджака, чутко прислушиваясь к реакции Майкрофта, и не смог удержать тихий смешок, когда недовольный его медлительностью Холмс передернул плечами, сбрасывая дорогостоящий пиджак прямо на пол.

 — Твои манеры в пьяном виде совсем ни к черту, — фыркнул Грег, с нажимом проведя ладонями вверх по рукам Майкрофта, защищенным тонким шелком рубашки.

 — Не все же тебе, из нас двоих, вести себя неподобающе. — Майкрофт безуспешно пытался справиться с тугой пуговицей на джинсах Грега, но быстро сдался. — Знаешь, я не антикварная ваза эпохи Цин. — Он рухнул на диван и, пошло раскинув ноги, принялся ласкать себя прямо через брюки. — Прекрати воображать, будто я рассыплюсь от малейшего прикосновения, и трахни меня, наконец.

 Грег без проблем мог представить, насколько Майкрофт жаждет забыться, разрушить осточертевшие психологические барьеры и раствориться в восторженном мареве единения. Вернуть прежнюю уверенность.

 — Как пожелаешь. — Грубо дернув рубашку из брюк Майкрофта, Грег оседлал его бедра.

 В их отношениях никогда не было той щемящей нежности и мягкой ласки, которой любят спекулировать дамские романы. Секс с первого дня был ярким и в определенной степени агрессивным. А еще он был не таким уж частым. Ненормированный рабочий график и непредсказуемость расписания не позволяли спланировать встречи заранее. Возможно, поэтому Грегу всегда было недостаточно Майкрофта. Так и не привыкнув к сексу с ним, Грег каждый раз возбуждался до головокружения от одной лишь перспективы снова увидеть страсть и столь редкую открытость в знакомом лице.

 Сейчас Майкрофт очень походил на себя прежнего, и осознание этого пьянило в десятки раз сильнее, чем любой алкоголь.

 — Надеюсь, утром ты не заявишь, что я воспользовался твоим беспомощным состоянием, — пробормотал Грег, ловко расправляясь с мелкими пуговицами рубашки. Его самоконтроль убывал со скоростью песка, струящегося сквозь пальцы.

 — Только в том случае, если ты воспользуешься моим состоянием тщательно, и со всем полагающимся рвением.

 Наверное, именно в этот момент Грег окончательно потерял голову. Он целовал раскрасневшуюся кожу, спускаясь от плеч к животу, и торопливо стягивал с Майкрофта остатки одежды. Возвратившись к губам, задохнулся, словно впервые исследуя этот рот, вылизывая его разгоряченную гладкость, смакуя терпкий привкус коньяка на языке.

 Он крепко ухватил Майкрофта за волосы на затылке, как бывало уже не раз, и дернул, заставляя обнажить гибкую шею, и не сразу понял, что человек под ним беззвучно кричит и бьется, пытаясь вырываться из жесткой хватки.

 Глаза Майкрофта остекленели от ужаса, и Грега словно резанули ножом от горла до бедра. Было больно, и почти так же страшно. Отшатнувшись, он в отчаянии вглядывался в искаженное гримасой лицо и стискивал кулаки, до крови впиваясь ногтями в ладони.

 Он снова подвел. Ничтожество. Бесполезен.

 — Дыши, Майкрофт. Все хорошо. Ты в безопасности. Дыши. Это же я, Грег. Тебе здесь ничто не угрожает. Расслабься. Проклятье, Майкрофт, что же мне делать?

 Застыв на коленях возле сжавшегося в комок Майкрофта, он бормотал успокоительную чушь и кусал губы. И молил всех известных богов, чтобы как можно скорее прояснился затуманенный паникой взгляд.

***

  _«Он обладал одной своеобразной слабостью;_

_часто встречаясь со смертью лицом к лицу в различных видах,_

_он никогда не встречался с дантистом.»_

Г. Дж. Уэллс — Белби.

 — Как вы себя чувствуете, мистер Холмс? — Райли медленно обошел комнату по кругу. — Мне просто любопытно, потому как выглядите вы, прошу прощения, не очень хорошо.

 Майкрофт открыл глаза, однако даже не попытался пошевелить одеревеневшими конечностями. Два укуса на левом боку пекло особенно сильно, но проявлять дискомфорт сейчас было не самым разумным решением.

 — Когда-то я надеялся, что мы станем друзьями. Добрыми. Близкими. Друзьями, — с нажимом произнес Райли и обиженно засопел, исчезнув из поля зрения. С легким шелестом выдвинул ящик шкафа, находящегося, судя по звуку, примерно в десяти футах за изголовьем кровати.

 Методично перебирая возможные варианты расправы над похитителем, Майкрофт обещал себе, что родственникам Райли не потребуется тратить деньги на адвокатов и докторов. Как только Майкрофта освободят, он уничтожит этого психопата. Изощренно, но с минимальными временными затратами.

 «Возможно, телу Райли даже не потребуется гроб», — резюмировал Майкрофт. И в его мыслях не было ни тени бахвальства.

 — Но теперь я знаю, что вы бесчувственный самовлюбленный эгоист. — Райли сел на кровать рядом с распластанным в форме звезды Майкрофтом и дотошно перепроверил узлы на веревках, удерживающих его руки. — И не только телом. — Он прочертил указательным пальцем линию от запястья до локтя жертвы, чьи заледеневшие нервные окончания почти не зафиксировали это прикосновение. — Уверен, даже ясноглазые младенцы и пушистые котята не в состоянии растопить лед в вашей душе, — каким-то особенно трагичным голосом пробормотал он и отвернулся, чтобы проверить надежность крепления ног. — Хотя вам наверняка знаком физический жар. Жар похоти и неутоленного сексуального желания.

 Майкрофт отрешенно констатировал, что сейчас с вероятностью 96,5 процента начнутся сексуальные издевательства. Возможно не совсем издевательства, но несомненно одно: получать наслаждение из них двоих будет именно Райли, а уж каким способом, не имело особого значения. Хотя Майкрофту очень хотелось обойтись без лишней боли, и он уж точно не собирался позволять себе ни капли удовольствия от процесса, даже если Райли идеально сыграет на его, как ни крути, вполне человеческом уязвимом теле.

 Слепо уставившись в серый неровный потолок, Майкрофт пытался отвлечься и в очередной раз принялся рассчитывать временной диапазон, в который его гарантированно должны были освободить бойцы спецподразделения. По всему выходило, что если к поискам по какой-то причине присоединился Шерлок, окончания этого безумства следовало ожидать уже через пару часов.

 Майкрофт не почувствовал, как в онемевшее бедро воткнулась тонкая игла.

 — Так будет интереснее, — одними губами прошептал Райли и вышел из комнаты.

 Через несколько минут по коже разлился нервирующий жар, в паху нарастала пульсация, не отдавая отчета в собственных действиях, Майкрофт повел бедрами. Ему не требовалось много времени, чтобы определить инвазивную химическую причину этого состояния, и он досадливо скрипнул зубами. Этого еще не хватало!

 Райли возвратился довольно быстро, однако Майкрофт уже смирился с реакцией своего организма и вернул утраченное на несколько секунд самообладание. Он не собирался смотреть в сторону этого ненормального и так по-идиотски дергать головой, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на входной двери, но осмысление одной единственной фразы выбило воздух из его легких.

 — Я привел вашего питомца, мистер Холмс. Надеюсь, его присутствие немного скрасит ваше заточение.

 Несколько звенящих от парализующего страха мгновений Майкрофт находился в полной уверенности, что Райли каким-то образом разузнал о Греге и притащил его в эту дыру. Но затем разглядел ярко-синие глаза и юное мальчишеское лицо Майкла. Согласно большинству прагматичных критериев присутствие здесь личного помощника Майкрофта было на порядок хуже присутствия любовника, но какая-то лишенная логики частица его разума облегченно выдохнула, и Майкрофт с большим трудом сдержал истеричный смешок.

 Майкл единственный из его сотрудников, кто досконально знал расписание поездок и график встреч Майкрофта, мог не задумываясь ответить, кто из охраны и водителей сегодня в смене, и с точностью до метра указать местонахождение шефа в рабочее время.

 Одним из базовых составляющих той логической цепочки, которую выстроил Майкрофт, являлось допущение, что именно Майкл инициирует поиски, не встретив пунктуального начальника в положенный срок в офисе.

 Теперь все предыдущие расчеты можно было смело выбросить в урну, а чтобы определить, как быстро найдут, или хотя бы хватятся убитого водителя и двух охранников, требовались дополнительные данные.

 — Вот смотрю я на него, мистер Холмс, и никак не могу взять в толк, что же вы в нем нашли? — Райли поджал губы и смерил Майкла неприязненным взглядом. — Чем он лучше меня?

 «Всем», — мысленно отрезал Майкрофт и подумал о том, что после сегодняшнего инцидента Майклу придется оставить пост его личного помощника. А жаль. Было обидно терять такого перспективного и неординарного сотрудника. Майкрофт сделал в уме пометку о необходимости оказать Майклу протекцию и устроить в подходящее место. Объединенный разведывательный комитет, возможно. Или совместный аналитический сектор МИ5 и МИ6.

 — У меня были все необходимые качества, чтобы стать вашей правой рукой, — повысил голос Райли, черты его лица исказила злость. — Так почему же вы выбрали этого молокососа?

 С неохотой окунувшись в воспоминания о том дне, когда младший сын министра Департамента Юстиции Роберта Райли, настойчиво предлагал себя на должность его личного помощника, Майкрофт проклял собственную самонадеянность и слепоту. Следовало заострить внимание на этом болезненном блеске в глазах и нервных интонациях, но Майкрофт опаздывал на экстренное заседание комитета по внешнеполитическим вопросам и счел мольбы Райли очередной блажью избалованного выскочки, а через пять минут и вовсе задвинул в самый дальний уголок памяти.

 — Могу предположить, что его навыки выходят за рамки стандартных требований, предъявляемых служащим государственных учреждений, — ядовито оскалился Райли и потянул Майкла за волосы, заставляя вскинуть подбородок. — Вы позарились на его крепкую задницу и пухлые губы, мистер Холмс?

 На правой скуле Майкла алел свежий кровоподтек, одна бровь была рассечена, но взгляд оставался спокойным, сосредоточенным. Парень не поддавался бушующему вокруг него безумию, и Майкрофт удовлетворенно отметил, что не просчитался с выбором.

 — Он отдал вам свое тело в обмен на эту должность? — В голосе Райли прорезались истеричные нотки, он с силой толкнул Майкла на кровать. — Тогда я желаю пройти мастер-класс. Изобразите в подробностях, как проходило то знаменательное собеседование.

 Майкрофт едва заметно качнул головой, советуя не сопротивляться требованиям психопата, и Майкл согласно прикрыл глаза. Умница, он все понял.

 — Соси, ублюдок, — заорал Райли, и вжал Майкла лицом в пылающий пах Майкрофта.

 Это было бесконечно унизительно, и тошнота подкатывала к горлу, но Майкрофт уговаривал себя абстрагироваться от происходящего. По крайней мере, попытаться. Отключить сознание от потерявшего управление тела. А с неуместными эмоциями он разберется позднее.

 Майкрофт знал, что между ним и Майклом теперь навсегда поселится эта невидимая для всех остальных неловкость. Хотя она была меньшей из бед. В конце концов, в том, что сейчас происходило, не было их вины. Гораздо сильнее Майкрофта нервировал тот факт, что из-за странного мучительного чувства стыда он никогда не сможет рассказать о случившемся Грегу — единственному в его жизни человеку, которому стоило бы обо всем рассказать.

На какое-то время Майкрофт перестал прислушиваться к болтовне Райли и собственным ощущениям, и погрузился в самоанализ, из которого его выдернула звонкая пощечина.

 — Сейчас не время отключаться, мистер Холмс, — прошипел Райли и переложил тускло блеснувший пистолет в правую руку. — Хотя вполне очевидно, что на деле этот мальчишка не настолько хорош, как я предполагал. Вы до сих пор притворяетесь, будто ваш личный помощник заглатывает чей-то чужой член.

 Майкрофт перевел взгляд на ритмично двигающуюся макушку Майкла. Искусственно взвинченные нервные окончания реагировали так, как им и было положено, однако Майкрофт не испытывал удовольствия. Возбуждение было неприятным, слегка болезненным и напоминало термический ожог, вот только подчиненное животным инстинктам тело неумолимо стремилось к разрядке.

 — В чем же дело? — задумчиво пробормотал Райли, заходя Майклу за спину. — Возможно, мальчишке не хватает усердия, а может, вы, мистер Холмс, недостаточно отзывчивы? Как знать? — Он оттопырил нижнюю губу и холодно прищурился. — Однако смею предположить, что этот скромный мотиватор поможет вам сконцентрироваться на задании. — Он положил левую руку между лопаток Майкла, сминая в кулаке ткань его рубашки, и потянул на себя, стискивая горло ошейником воротника. Правой рукой вдавил дуло пистолета Майклу в висок.

 Машинально вскинувшись, Майкл столкнулся взглядом с Майкрофтом и на долю секунды застыл, а затем отвел глаза. Теперь он двигал головой осторожно, с минимальной амплитудой.

 В его лице Майкрофт успел различить страх и неуверенность.

 — Кончайте, мистер Холмс, или я прострелю башку вашему питомцу. — Райли хищно облизнулся, и Майкрофт почувствовал, как дрожат от напряжения руки Майкла. — Ну же, мистер Холмс, или мальчишка настолько вас разочаровал, что вы желаете ему смерти?

 Но от желаний Майкрофта уже мало что зависело.

 Несколько мгновений назад он миновал точку невозврата, и теперь не мог ни на что повлиять. Не мог совладать с реакцией своего тела. Даже если дуло пистолета прижалось бы к его собственному виску, а Райли стал требовать отсрочить оргазм.

 Зубы царапнули головку его члена, мучительно твердую, будто воспаленную, и Майкрофт сорвался. Он до хруста стиснул челюсти, когда первые теплые капли спермы разбились о живот, а затем оглох от звука выстрела и, не слыша собственного голоса, закричал, срывая связки, не в состоянии отвести взгляд от стекленеющих ярко-синих глаз.

 — Слишком нудно и предсказуемо, — поморщился Райли, убирая пистолет в наплечную кобуру, и вышел за дверь.

 Безвольно поникшая голова Майкла слишком сильно давила на живот, мешая Майкрофту нормально дышать. Он перешел на неглубокие рваные вдохи и приказал себе успокоиться. Теплая кровь струилась по бокам, собираясь во впадинах матраца, продавленного весом двух тел, и настойчиво пыталась просочиться под спину. В мозгу крутилась мешанина из слов, обрывков мыслей и монотонного звона, не давая сосредоточиться.

 С пугающей ясностью Майкрофт осознал, что скоро труп Майкла и эта лужа крови остынут.

 Уже начали остывать.

 На языке горчил терпкий металлический привкус.

 Затем кровь загустеет и начнет высыхать, покрывая кожу тонкой пленкой, которая постепенно превратится в хрупкую бурую корку.

 Содрогаясь в конвульсиях прокатывающейся по телу крупной дрожи, Майкрофт никак не мог решить, что лучше: закрыть глаза и постараться отключиться от сводящей с ума действительности, или изо всех сил вцепиться в ускользающее сознание, попробовать взять себя в руки и не поддаваться звериному страху.

 По непонятной причине ему были одинаково противны оба варианта.

 ***

 Распахнув глаза Майкрофт резко сел на постели и усилием воли стер картинки ночного кошмара с сетчатки глаз, из памяти, из сердца.

 В детстве он рос очень впечатлительным ребенком, переживал из-за любой мелочи, легко поддавался слезам. Незадолго до рождения Шерлока его стали преследовать страшные сны. Лишь дважды он позволил себе ворваться в комнату родителей в поисках защиты. В первый раз отец обозвал его слабаком и слюнтяем, но мама прижала к себе и мягко баюкала, пока Майкрофт не успокоился. Во второй раз мама чувствовала себя неважно — она очень тяжело переносила последние месяцы беременности, и Майкрофт сам ретировался, поймав ее измученный взгляд.

 Презрение отца и слабость матери не оставили ему выбора, пришлось справляться собственными силами. Майкрофт научился не кричать во сне и просыпаться в самые тяжелые моменты сновидений, научился не помнить и не бояться их в реальной жизни.

 Детские кошмары ушли, навыки остались.

 Растерев ладонями лицо, Майкрофт встал с кровати. Его взгляд скользнул по фигуре Грега, раскинувшегося на своей половине, и существенно потеплел. Майкрофт так до сих пор и не определился: удачей или закономерностью правильнее объяснить их запоздалую встречу в этом огромном мире, их нежданный союз.

 Странное дело, с недавних пор представить свое будущее без этого человека стало сложнее всего. Болезненно до полной утраты самоконтроля. Абсолютно невозможно.

 Стараясь не шуметь, Майкрофт вышел из спальни.

 Иногда ему снились люди, которых он убил, места, где подвергался серьезной опасности, другие «досадные» моменты из жизни. Казалось, во вселенной существует как минимум два Майкрофта: один — уверенный и успешный здесь, второй — погрязший в неприятностях там. И с каждым новым днем они оба все яснее понимали, что воздвигнутая в детстве стена неумолимо разрушается, по кирпичику теряя былую прочность. Вот только принадлежащий этому миру Майкрофт не желал знать, не желал помнить того, что происходило по ту сторону.

И по въевшейся давней привычке продолжал верить, что помощи ждать неоткуда.

 ***

 Грег промучился без сна добрую половину ночи и лишь под утро забылся душным вязким сном. Немудрено, что проснулся он только в полдень. Наскоро умывшись и позавтракав, он как раз размышлял, чем себя занять, чтобы скоротать время до вечера, когда в гостиную мрачной тенью шагнул Майкрофт.

 — Привет! — Грег удивленно вскинул бровь.

 — На сегодня закончил с работой, — пояснил Майкрофт, с деланным интересом уставившись на тонкую ворсинку, прилипшую к рукаву его пиджака.

 Пригладив влажные после мытья волосы, Грег рассеяно поскреб подбородок.

 — Прости за вчерашнее, — одновременно с Майкрофтом выпалил он.

 — Тебе не за что извиняться. — На краткий миг сквозь маску отчуждения в чертах Майкрофта прорезалась незнакомая горечь.

 — Чувствую себя персонажем какого-то дурацкого триллера, который бродит наугад впотьмах по запутанному лабиринту и попадает во все расставленные ловушки. — Грег зачем-то передвинул с места на место пустую чашку из-под кофе. — Почему ты не рассказываешь, что с тобой произошло? Так нам было бы проще справиться с последствиями.

 — Потому что не помню. — Майкрофт упрямо поджал губы.

 — Ты должен вспомнить. Должен встретиться со своими страхами лицом к лицу и внимательно их изучить. Ты же знаешь. Только так ты сможешь избавиться от их власти.

 — А если я не хочу вспоминать?

 — Тогда мы застряли здесь надолго. — Грег беспомощно развел руками. — И я не уверен, что в итоге победит: наши с тобой чувства друг к другу, или твои фобии.

 Это был тяжелый, лишенный перспектив танец: шаг вперед, два шага назад. Они оба это отлично понимали.

 — Давай попробуем еще раз?

 Поза Майкрофта бравировала обманчивой непринужденностью, но Грега уже давно нельзя было сбить с толку подобными ухищрениями.

 — Ладно, — не раздумывая, кивнул он. — Пойдем в спальню?

 — Пойдем. — Облизнув губы, Майкрофт неуверенно расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу пиджака. — Только я сам разденусь.

 Все как обычно, и Грег не знал, плакать ему по этому поводу, или смеяться. Последовательный и скрупулезный во всех остальных вещах, в отношении себя Майкрофт постоянно переходил к эпилогу, едва ознакомившись с оглавлением.

 Они оба по роду деятельности изучали психологию, но Майкрофт, несомненно, знал больше о себе и собственных страхах. Сейчас он наверняка возомнил, что если успешно пройдет это испытание: займется сексом и доберется до финиша, ухитрившись не провалиться по дороге в отрицательные воспоминания, то все «сопутствующие» проблемы осыплются с него, подобно пожухшим листьям с дерева.

 Они молча поднялись на второй этаж и вошли в спальню. Грег сел на кровать, Майкрофт остался стоять у стены напротив.

 Галстук серебристой лентой скользнул в кресло вслед за пиджаком и жилетом. Майкрофт наклонился, чтобы снять туфли, и Грег отметил, как его лицо дрогнуло в неконтролируемой гримасе.

 Идиот. Стоило ли так перегружать еще не восстановившуюся психику? Надежнее было бы двигаться мелкими шагами.

 Пальцы помедлили возле воротника рубашки, а затем обреченно освободили первую пуговицу из петли и перешли к следующей.

 Грег захлебнулся болезненной жалостью, сердце словно обмотали колючей проволокой. Какое к черту возбуждение? Хотелось затащить этого упрямца к себе на колени, будто расстроенного ребенка, и укрыть в крепких объятиях. И не отпускать, пока не успокоится.

 Только кто же позволит Грегу подобное самоуправство?

 Занятно.

 Еще месяц назад ему бы и в голову не пришло, что понадобится защищать Майкрофта Холмса от него самого.

 Того могущественного Майкрофта, у которого полный штат прислуги, охраны и водителей, не отличимых по навыкам от охранников. Того дальновидного Майкрофта, который заранее просчитывает все возможные варианты и всегда на шаг впереди любого смертного. Того самоуверенного Майкрофта, который безаппеляционно опекает дорогих ему людей и никогда не лезет за словом в карман.

 Движения Майкрофта все сильнее напоминали угловато-четкие жесты робота. Мимика стремилась к этому же эталону.

 Жгучей волной накатило озарение, и Грегу стало нестерпимо стыдно. Никогда раньше он не задумывался, что даже Майкрофту Холмсу иногда требуется подтверждение того, что есть хотя бы один человек во вселенной, который станет беречь его не за деньги, не из идейных соображений, а просто потому, что не может иначе.

 Это была как будто бы новая, но вместе с тем уже давно сформированная и утвержденная мысль.

 Под всей этой внешней шелухой скрывается обычный уязвимый человек. Возможно не совсем обычный, но в каком-то смысле даже более уязвимый, чем все остальные, потому как никогда не ждал и не умел принимать такую очень «личную» помощь.

 «Налицо односторонний дефицит доверия», — с безжалостной ясностью констатировал Грег.

 Он готов был доказать свое стремление прямо сейчас. Словом, делом. Хотя слабо представлял, какие именно слова и поступки смогут убедить Майкрофта. Перевел взгляд со своих сцепленных рук на его лицо, и едва не взвыл от бессилия. Как можно вообще пробиться сквозь этот гранитный бастион?

 — Я так не могу. Извини. — Грег тяжело вздохнул и мысленно сосчитал до десяти.

 Майкрофт стоял посредине комнаты прямой и сосредоточенный, словно солдат на параде. Почти ощутимо трепещущий от напряжения. Грег ни секунды не сомневался, что даже на официальном приеме в Букингемском дворце Майкрофт чувствовал себя гораздо уютнее, чем здесь и сейчас.

Это знание было неожиданно горьким и болезненным.

 — Почему? — Майкрофт чуть склонил голову к левому плечу, неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. Похожий на марионетку, такой же визуально бездушный и деревянный.

 — Потому что ты боишься! Я же не слепой и не насильник, чтобы возбуждаться, когда ты трясешься от страха.

 В голове звякнули тревожные колокольчики, нестерпимо заныло в районе сердца.

 — Я боюсь себя и непредсказуемости собственных реакций. — Майкрофт поморщился. — Я не боюсь тебя!

 — Но смотришь то ты полными ужаса глазами на меня!

 Майкрофт торопливо опустил взгляд и прикусил нижнюю губу. Его плечи поникли, спина сгорбилась.

 — Я все понимаю. На твоем месте никто бы…

 — Прекрати. — Грег вскинул руку и безрадостно усмехнулся. — Все в порядке. Мы найдем другой способ. Обещаю.

 — Хорошо. — Майкрофт покосился на свою одежду, по-прежнему лежавшую в кресле.

 Очевидно, он чувствовал себя неловко, однако не торопился одеваться или уходить. Он словно ждал разрешения от Грега, финального хлопка в ладоши и возгласа режиссера: «Снято! Все свободны». Скованный и заледеневший. И Грег понимал, что просто отогреть его снаружи будет недостаточно.

 — Кстати, сейчас ты чувствуешь себя грязным? — оживился он, озаренный внезапной догадкой.

 — Я принимал душ утром, — с машинальной желчностью выдавил Майкрофт. — И если тебе кажется…

 — Я не об этом. — Грег мотнул головой. — Прислушайся к себе. Ты чувствуешь себя грязным? — И скорее ощутил, чем услышал положительный ответ. — Тогда марш в ванную. Только без фанатизма! Не нужно сдирать кожу, она нам еще понадобится. И по пути избавься, пожалуйста, от этих пессимистичных мыслей. Даже отсюда я слышу, как они скандируют в твоей голове.

 Майкрофт повел плечом и надменно выгнул бровь, будто вопрошая: «Да неужели?». Словно не он только что готов был признать поражение, задыхаясь от безысходности, разбитый и опустошенный навязчивыми страхами. Тем не менее, он не стал спорить. Расправил плечи и, вздернув подбородок, величественно покинул комнату.

 ***

 Грег лежал на постели совершенно голый и, заведя правую руку за голову, лениво поглаживал ладонью второй свой возбужденный член.

 — Что ты делаешь? — Возвратившись из душа, Майкрофт замер на пороге спальни.

 — Поджидаю тебя. Разве не очевидно? — Грег игриво глянул на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

 Махровое полотенце выгодно подчеркивало соблазнительные контуры бедер Майкрофта. Грег шумно сглотнул, удерживая себя от наступательных действий. Порозовевшая от горячей воды кожа мягко контрастировала со снежной белизной ткани. К счастью, никаких дополнительных повреждений не наблюдалось.

 — Фантазировал о молодом стажере? — невинным тоном предположил Майкрофт, делая шаг в сторону кровати.

 — Почти, — согласился Грег и ободряюще улыбнулся, заметив тень неуверенности, скользнувшей по лицу Майкрофта. — Я представлял _тебя_ в ванной.

 — Меня? — Майкрофт скептически хмыкнул и, присев рядом с Грегом, положил руку на его согнутую в колене ногу. Массируя мышцы голени, он постепенно перемещал ладонь от лодыжки вверх и вскоре достиг бедра, а затем проделал то же самое со второй ногой.

 — Тебя, — подтвердил Грег и закрыл глаза, впитывая ощущения, воскрешая в памяти недавние фантазии. — Я представлял, как вода омывает тебя, и я был этой водой. Я был твоими руками, скользящими по мокрому телу. Я был снаружи тебя и одновременно внутри. Я трахал твой приоткрытый рот, проникая в него струями воды и вырываясь обратно хриплыми стонами. Я обнимал тебя со спины, прижимаясь так крепко, что невозможно было дышать, и становился твоей второй кожей. Я взял тебя решительно и быстро, как ты любишь, и в этой гонке потерял представление, где заканчиваюсь я, и начинаешься ты.

 — Да ты поэт, Грегори.

 Смех Майкрофта дрожью скатился вдоль позвоночника и расплескался внизу живота. Грег открыл глаза и растянул губы в довольной ухмылке: щеки Майкрофта пылали румянцем, полотенце недвусмысленно топорщилось, глаза потемнели.

 — Я закончил. Теперь твоя очередь. — Грег чувственно потянулся и закинул левую руку за голову. Предлагая себя. Провоцируя Майкрофта. — Позволь себе пойти на поводу у подсознания.

 Майкрофт медлил, пока его ум острой бритвой логики препарировал это предложение, выискивал тактические изъяны, оценивал возможные риски. Он почти заставил Грега усомниться в своем плане, но затем вдруг резко подался вперед и уперся руками в матрац по обе стороны от его расслабленного тела.

 — Договорились. Лежи, где лежишь, и постарайся ничего не предпринимать без моих указаний.

 — Обожаю эти командные нотки в твоем голосе.

 Грег закрыл глаза и потерялся в мареве цветных пятен, подаваясь навстречу губам, обхватившим его член. И судорожно сцепил руки над головой, не позволяя пальцам запутаться в волосах Майкрофта, потребовать усилить нажим, увеличить темп. Сознание раскололось на тысячи осколков и мучительно пыталось слиться обратно, каждой частичкой осознавая, что сейчас нельзя отключаться, нельзя отдавать тело на откуп инстинктам.

 Черт! Майкрофт всегда был хорош в прелюдии и в сексе. В Греге. Без преувеличения был хорош во многом.

 — Подожди, стой. — Грег в отчаянии прикусил губу, в очередной раз поймав свои руки на полпути к макушке Майкрофта. — Свяжи меня, иначе я вновь все испорчу.

 Кажется, он и сам обдумывал подобный сценарий, просто не отважился предложить. Кивнув, Майкрофт с серьезным видом встал с постели и дернул пояс брошенного на стул халата.

 — Думаю, такой длины должно хватить.

 Наблюдая, как Майкрофт с неожиданной сноровкой фиксирует его запястья, Грег пытался представить, сколько еще знаний и умений скрыто в его арсенале.

 Когда со связыванием было покончено, Грег жадно уставился на его губы.

 — Поцелуй меня.

 Но Майкрофт не торопился исполнить просьбу.

Его пальцы невесомо пробежали по щеке Грега, скользнули вдоль шеи, возвратившись обратно, настойчиво подтолкнули подбородок вверх. Прохлада дыхания тронула кожу, сердце исполнило опасный кульбит и рухнуло вниз. Отказаться от ведущей роли было непросто, но Грег попытался расслабиться и подчиниться новым правилам.

 — Ты великолепен! Я говорил? — произнес Майкрофт, почти касаясь его приоткрытых губ своими.

 Миндаль, смешанный с горьким шоколадом. И сладкий вкус патоки на языке.

 — Выносить дипломатическую лесть за пределы рабочей зоны запрещено. Тебя обвинят в растрате, если узнают.

 — Это не лесть, это непреложный факт. Тебе ли не знать разницу.

 Возразить Грег уже не успел. Да и не особенно стремился.

 Язык Майкрофта мягко очертил его губы, лизнул в уголок рта, требовательно толкнулся внутрь. Ладонь собственнически легла на щеку. Поцелуй вышел яростным и пряным. Неуловимо новым.

 Отдавая инициативу в чужие, но такие родные руки, Грег исподволь увлекал их обладателя в сокровищницу страстей. Туда, где можно с легкостью отринуть страх прежних неудач, осыпать друг друга щедрыми ласками и поделиться наслаждением.

 — Хочу тебя, — прошептал Майкрофт, грубо двинув бедрами. Его напряженный член скользнул по животу Грега.

 Тело давно перестало слушаться и теперь самовольно выгибалось навстречу Майкрофту, пытаясь усилить контакт. Грег не мог с точностью сказать, в какой момент это началось. А сердце, похоже, вознамерилось проломить дыру между ребер и выскочить наружу, поближе к объекту своей привязанности.

 Глупая влюбленная пичужка.

 Крутанув кисти рук, Грег мысленно приказал мышцам расслабиться, но особого эффекта не заметил. Запястья жгло, наверняка простыми кровоподтеками сегодняшний эксперимент не ограничится.

 — Бери. Я весь твой.

 — Ты не понял. — На заострившихся скулах Майкрофта заиграли желваки. В тот момент он казался даже более уязвимым, чем связанный придавленный его телом Грег. — Я хочу овладеть тобой. Хочу быть сверху.

 Сложно спасать человека, который не доверяет самому себе.

 Затянувшийся взгляд глаза в глаза поведал о том, что ни один из них не решился озвучить. Возможно, в этом был особый резон: полностью поменяться ролями.

 — Тогда приступай. — Улыбнувшись, Грег неловко пожал плечами.

 Безоговорочное доверие — самое ценное из того, что он мог подарить прямо сейчас.

 Майкрофт знал, что ему следует тщательнее подготовить Грега, но смог продержаться лишь восемь с половиной минут. Смазка холодила кожу, мышцы подрагивали, пульс гремел в ушах.

 — Думаю, я готов. Давай уже. — Грег решительно кивнул.

— Ладно. Расслабься. — Подхватив его под бедра, Майкрофт стал медленно входить. По взмокшему виску покатилась капелька пота. — Безумие! Ты такой тесный, что я могу кончить, даже не успев толком начать, — прохрипел он, безостановочно кусая припухшие губы, и надавил чуть сильнее. — Никогда больше не стану подтрунивать над тобой в такой момент. — Он продвинулся еще на полдюйма и замер.

 Такой настороженный, такой мучительно милый.

 Проигнорировав жжение и дискомфорт, Грег плавно толкнулся ему навстречу, до упора насаживаясь на член. Застонав, Майкрофт запрокинул голову, открывая вид на раскрасневшуюся длинную шею, узкие канаты мышц, тетивой натянувшиеся под кожей, темно-синюю испуганно пульсирующую жилку.

 — Знал, что ты оценишь, — пробормотал Грег, пытаясь приноровиться к новым, пока еще не совсем приятным ощущениям.

 — Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что не в моих правилах оставлять подобные диверсии безнаказанными. — Хватая ртом воздух, Майкрофт качнулся назад. — Даже самые восхитительные. — Он медленно скользнул обратно. — Всего лишь вопрос принципа. — Застонав, он с силой вдавил пальцы в бока Грега и крепко зажмурился. — Ты сводишь меня с ума.

 В исполнении Майкрофта Холмса это признание приобрело особый оттенок.

 А затем на слова уже просто не осталось дыхания.

Грег извивался, ему катастрофически не хватало веса Майкрофта, точек соприкосновения с его телом, удушающего блаженства поцелуев. Теряясь в ощущениях, он до ломоты выкручивал связанные руки — эта мнимая беспомощность добавляла остроты нарастающему возбуждению.

 Без видимой на то причины накатило беспокойство, возвратив ясность мышления.

Грег моргнул, разгоняя пестрые всполохи перед глазами.

 Майкрофт поддерживал прежний ритм, но в его движениях прорезались странная агрессия и скованность, лицо исказила гримаса болезненного ликования. Словно незнакомец вселился в его тело, или сам Майкрофт оказался сейчас за много миль от своего дома и занимался сексом вовсе не с Грегом.

 Неприятно завораживающее зрелище.

 Закрытые веки нервно трепетали. Руки уже не ласкали, скорее, жестко удерживали в нужном положении, подавляли. На губах застыла мстительная усмешка.

 «Неужели Райли насиловал его?» — Сложив все известные факты воедино, Грег похолодел от ужаса. — «Тогда это классическое замещение», — подсказала рациональная часть его мозга, в то время как эмоциональная пыталась унять смятение.

 В воздухе разлилась едва уловимая горечь стылого осеннего ветра.

 Грег отвернулся в сторону, запретив себе смотреть. Но перед глазами все равно маячила изломанная кривая усмешка.

 Пока он обдумывал, нужно ли вернуть Майкрофта к реальности, или оставить все как есть, движения потеряли четкий ритм, обрели хаотичность.

 Флакон со смазкой сорвался с края кровати и устремился вниз.

 Возможно, кто-то из них двоих случайно спихнул тот злосчастный флакон, а может, он сам постепенно скатился к краю сотрясаемой от резких толчков кровати.

 Причина его падения уже не имела особого значения.

 Майкрофт зажмурился и судорожно выгнулся, встречая первую волну долгожданной разрядки. Звонкий и трепещущий, словно перетянутая струна. И в этой оглушающей тишине флакон с громким щелчком ударился об пол.

 Паника. Отчаяние. Безграничная усталость.

 Они были почти материальны.

Если бы не связанные руки, Грег наверняка смог бы притронуться к бушующему вокруг Майкрофта вихрю эмоций.

 В расширенных зрачках клубилась бесконечная тьма.

Но вот пришло осознание произошедшего, и Майкрофт скользнув на пол быстро покинул спальню.

Грег даже не успел ничего сказать.

 Провозившись добрых пять минут с затянувшимися узлами пояса, Грег наконец освободил руки и, подойдя к двери ванной комнаты, осторожно заглянул внутрь. Майкрофт стоял возле умывальника, крепко вцепившись пальцами в эмалированные бока раковины.

 — Прости, я вел себя отвратительно. — Подняв голову, он посмотрел на Грега.

 — Все нормально. Ты не сделал ничего…

 — Проклятье, нельзя же быть настолько наивным! — Майкрофт треснул кулаком по стене. На костяшках пальцев сверкнули алые росчерки крови. — Неужели ты не понял? Я воспользовался тобой! Если бы ты мог в тот момент прочесть мои мысли, ты бы возненавидел меня. Я сам себя теперь ненавижу. — Он беспомощно закрыл лицо ладонями. — Омерзительно!

 — Я отнюдь не наивен. — Качнув головой, Грег скрестил руки на груди и спокойно встретил измученный взгляд Майкрофта. — И я позволю тебе воспользоваться мной вновь, если существует хотя бы один шанс из десяти, что тебе это поможет.

 В последние несколько дней Грег замечал на лице Майкрофта немало таких эмоций, которые ранее относил к категории ему недоступных. Неприкрытое ошеломление легло очередной жемчужиной в эту тайную копилку наблюдений.

 ***

  _«This night has opened my eyes  
And I will never sleep again…»_

The Smiths

 Панический страх парализовал тело.

 Безжалостные пальцы вцепились за волосы на затылке, оттягивая голову, не позволяя хоть как-то защитить себя. Лезвие ножа с противным хрустом проскребло по заросшему щетиной горлу, и Майкрофт понял, что это конец. Закрыв глаза, он представил, как с таким же ужасным звуком кожа поддается напору стали, как расходится в стороны гортань. Как алым потоком устремляется наружу прошлое, смывая настоящее, стирая будущее.

 Громкий треск и три сухих выстрела разбили это видение. Майкрофт задохнулся, в глазах потемнело. Он умирает? Тело словно чужое. Чья кровь заливает лицо? Боли нет совсем. Что происходит?

 Но вот с груди исчезла каменная тяжесть. Майкрофт втянул ртом воздух, и чья-то теплая ладонь легла на щеку.

 — Спокойно, мистер Холмс. Потерпите еще немного. Сейчас.

 Наконец-то свободны руки, а через несколько секунд и ноги.

 Майкрофт неуклюже скатился на пол, забился в угол, сжимаясь в комок. Забыть, забыть, забыть. Звуки отдалялись, превращаясь в неясное бормотание. Зажмуренные глаза нестерпимо жгло, и не хватало сил поднять отяжелевшие веки.

 Шероховатая надежность куртки окутала плечи, Майкрофт зарылся лицом в ее воротник. Безопасность. Куртка знакомо пахла домом. Грегом. Чуткие руки обняли поверх, до сознания долетал успокаивающий шелест фраз, заглушаемый постепенно нарастающим шумом прибоя. Этот голос Майкрофт узнал бы из тысячи. Он напряг слух, стремясь разобрать слова, и с огромным трудом вынырнул на поверхность.

 И обнаружил себя на полу собственной спальни.

 Отчего-то было абсолютно невыносимо смотреть в обеспокоенные, все понимающие глаза Грега. Майкрофт тяжело поднялся на ноги, даже не пытаясь поймать соскользнувшее с плеч спасительное одеяло, и вышел из комнаты.

 ***

 — Ты что-то вспомнил во сне? — словно бы невзначай бросил Грег, поставив перед Майкрофтом чашку чая.

 — С чего ты взял?

 — Просто предположил, — Грег нахмурился. — Когда мы тебя нашли, ты точно так же забился в угол и ни на что не реагировал. Медикам пришлось вырубить тебя успокоительным.

 — Так значит, ты действительно был там, — пробормотал Майкрофт, чувствуя, как внутри все переворачивается. — Мне не привиделось. — В голове медленно разгорался багровый шар паники. Он все знает, все помнит. Он не позволит мне забыть. Ненавижу!В висках раскаленными молоточками пульсировала кровь.

 — Действительно. — Опустившись на стул, Грег нервным жестом взлохматил волосы. — Слушай, так больше не может продолжаться. — Он многозначительно посмотрел на Майкрофта, но тот не заметил, лихорадочно перебирая в уме возможные варианты выхода из этой ситуации. — Ты не доверяешь мне, не можешь справиться со своим состоянием сам. Тебе нужно обратиться к специалисту, пока ты окончательно не рехнулся. _И я вслед за тобой._

 — Вот только не нужно меня жалеть. — Ощетинился Майкрофт. — И не смей _так_ на меня смотреть.

 — Как так? — Грег устало потер глаза и прикрыл рот ладонью, стараясь подавить зевок.

 — Как на душевнобольного! — Майкрофт сцепил пальцы в замок, пытаясь унять предательскую дрожь. — И с этим действительно нужно что-то делать. Ты маешься от скуки и выдумываешь всякую чушь, а потом вываливаешь ее на меня.

 — Ты, правда, так думаешь, или это банальная истерика? — Грег горько усмехнулся. — Хотя возможно ты прав, и мне, в самом деле, стоит вернуться к работе. Все равно здесь я бесполезен, только все порчу.

 «Неправда. Ты не бесполезен. И это я, а не ты, все испортил»

Испытующий взгляд Грега жег кожу.

 — Возможно, ты прав, — кивнул Грег и сжал переносицу, а затем вышел из кухни.

Через минуту из спальни послышался щелчок снятого с полки чемодана.

 «Останови его», — панически взвизгнул внутренний голос, но Майкрофт только скривился в ответ. Так будет лучше. Впрочем, он так и не определился, кому же из них двоих станет от этого лучше.

 Залпом допив чай, он оставил чашку на столе и направился в кабинет.

 ***

 Вернувшись с работы, Грег заказал еду в ближайшей китайской забегаловке и теперь лениво ковырял палочками остатки риса, развалившись на диване своей старой холостяцкой квартиры.

 Поимка убийцы и законченный к вечеру отчет не принесли ожидаемого удовлетворения. Прошла неделя, а от Майкрофта по-прежнему не было никаких вестей. В голове крутились дурные мысли, одна другой неприятнее, и Грег никак не мог от них отделаться. Концентрированное чувство вины разъедало душу.

 Это могло показаться странным, но именно Антея первой обнаружила исчезновение Майкрофта Холмса.

 Она всегда казалась Грегу серой, ничем не примечательной секретаршей. Все рабочие вопросы Майкрофт доверял энергичному Майклу, а Антее доставались лишь скучные «бытовые» поручения. Майкрофт любил повторять, что женское мышление значительно уступает мужскому. Что женщинам не место в эпицентре политических интриг и межведомственных разборок.

 Грег обязан был занервничать намного раньше.

 До того случая, он был убежден, что есть какая-то незримая связь между ним и дорогими его сердцу людьми. Что он обязательно почувствует, если любимый человек попадет в беду.

 Ничего подобного не произошло.

 Майкрофт нередко пропадал на несколько дней без предупреждения, оставался на ночь в офисе, или вообще покидал город. Грег привык к таким отлучкам, лишь изредка замечая, что в его отсутствие в гардеробной побывала Антея и прихватила с собой один из холмсовских строгих костюмов-троек, или пару выглаженных рубашек. Они с Майкрофтом никогда не стремились взять под контроль жизни друг друга. Не писали проверочных смс днем, не обрывали телефон, возвратившись в пустую квартиру по вечерам.

 Его собственный рабочий график тоже никогда не входил в категорию предсказуемых и нормированных, тем не менее, Грег винил себя в том, что не ощутил тогда никакой тревоги.

Если бы помощь подоспела вовремя возможно, психологическая травма Майкрофта оказалась бы не настолько тяжелой.

 В тот день Антея позвонила ему рано утром, чтобы уточнить, когда он последний раз видел, или связывался с мистером Холмсом. А затем все тем же будничным тоном сообщила, что в свете имеющейся информации можно с вероятностью 98,7% утверждать, что Майкрофта Холмса похитили.

 Какова вероятность его смерти к сегодняшнему дню, Грег уже не расслышал.

 Глухо завибрировал мобильный, китайские палочки выскользнули из пальцев и с тихим стуком закатились под диван.

 — Слушаю. — Схватив телефон, Грег торопливо прижал его к уху.

 — Мистер Лестрейд? Это Антея.

 Холодные щупальца страха скользнули вдоль позвоночника.

 — Что-то случилось с Майкрофтом?

 — Его только что доставили в больницу и…

 — Что с ним?

 — Боюсь, сэр, это не телефонный разговор. Машина подъедет к вашему подъезду через три с половиной минуты.

 Нажав отбой, Грег натянул первое, что попалось под руку, и выскочил в промозглый осенний вечер.

 ***

 — Здравствуйте. — Антея вежливо улыбнулась, а Грег подумал, что готов удавить эту женщину за ее неторопливую приверженность этикету. — Мистер Холмс не внес изменений в «списки», и я взяла на себя смелость позвонить вам.

 Упоминание о списках доступа неприятно резануло слух. Похоже, Антея была в курсе их с Майкрофтом последней размолвки.

 — Что с ним? — как можно спокойнее произнес Грег и стиснул спрятанные в карманах куртки руки в кулаки.

 — Непосредственной угрозы для жизни нет. У мистера Холмса легкое сотрясение мозга, врачи сделали томограмму и…

 — И эту «конфиденциальную» информацию вы не могли сообщить мне по телефону? — взорвался Грег, вспомнив, сколько ужасов успело нарисовать его воображение по дороге в больницу.

 — Если вас это обрадует, вдобавок к сотрясению он получил несколько серьезных ушибов. — Антея дежурно улыбнулась.

 — Нет, не обрадует. — Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, Грег попытался погасить раздражение. — Я могу его увидеть?

 — Конечно, я предупрежу охрану. Есть еще кое-что, что вы должны знать, — уставившись в коммуникатор, сообщила она. — По моим наблюдениям мистер Холмс не спал около трех суток, возможно дольше. Все это время он принимал повышенные дозы никотина, кофеина и психостимуляторов. Врачи опасаются давать ему снотворное, так как перед инцидентом он дополнил этот коктейль приличной порцией виски.

 — Каким инцидентом?

 — Мистер Холмс потерял равновесие и упал со ступеней на выходе из здания Секретариата.

 — Проклятье, зачем он вернулся? Сидел бы себе в поместье.

 — Это риторический вопрос, сэр? — Склонив голову к правому плечу, Антея вскинула бровь.

 — Выкладывайте, — вздохнул он, поняв, что услышал еще не все подробности о неприятностях, свалившихся на Майкрофта за прошедшую неделю.

 — Три дня назад началось закрытое слушание по делу о смерти мистера Райли. Его отец подал внутреннюю жалобу в Комитет с просьбой провести проверку обоснованности действий командира спецподразделения, застрелившего мистера Райли при штурме.

 — Так ведь это вы отдали приказ стрелять на поражение. — Грег недоуменно наморщил лоб, вспомнив летучку перед началом операции.

 — Верно, — кивнула Антея. — Законность моих приказов также была рассмотрена на заседании. Мистеру Холмсу пришлось выступать в качестве свидетеля со стороны защиты, чтобы подтвердить невменяемость и агрессивное поведение мистера Райли.

 — Твою же мать! — вполголоса ругнулся Грег и расстроено поскреб подбородок.

 Он должен был остаться рядом. Если бы он только знал! Нельзя было позволять Майкрофту проходить через все это в одиночку. Кстати, почему Грега не допросили? Он ведь присутствовал при штурме.

 — Мистер Холмс запретил упоминать о вашем участии, — словно подслушав его мысли, добавила Антея. — Если у вас больше нет ко мне вопросов, палата мистера Холмса налево по коридору, третья от окна. Возле двери дежурит охрана, так что вы не ошибетесь.

 — Спасибо. — Развернувшись, Грег зашагал в указанном направлении.

 — Если мистер Холмс еще не уснул, не удивляйтесь его поведению, — донеслось из-за спины. — Сейчас он находится в слегка расторможенном состоянии.

 «И что может означать слегка расторможенный в отношении Холмса?», — мысленно хмыкнул Грег.

 Он никак не мог определиться, чего хочет больше: чтобы Майкрофт был в сознании, и можно было бы поговорить с ним, оценить насколько ухудшилось его общее состояние, или тихо посидеть рядом, пока он спит, а не тратить нервы на очередное выяснение отношений.

***

 — Только посмотри, до чего ты себя довел, — пробормотал Грег, остановившись в полутора футах от больничной кровати.

 — Между прочим, я все слышу, — сварливо отозвался Майкрофт, открывая покрасневшие глаза. — Оооо! Закрыл сегодня очередное дело. В одиночестве ел китайскую еду на вынос. В спешке покинул дом. Интересно, почему мое подсознание облачило тебя в эти сексуальные узкие джинсы? И стильную кожаную куртку! Не припоминаю этих вещей в твоем обычном гардеробе. У меня есть глубоко скрытые фантазии о сексе в больничной палате?

 — Причем тут подсознание? Я сам их надел. Достал из шкафа в своей квартире первое, что попалось под руку.

 — Торопился в больницу, конечно. — Майкрофт серьезно кивнул. — Неужели моему эго нужны такие подтверждения собственной значимости? Впрочем, не важно. Мой сон, могу представить все, что пожелаю.

 — По-твоему, я ненастоящий? — хмыкнул Грег, все яснее понимая, на что ему пыталась намекнуть Антея.

 — Безусловно. Настоящий Грегори не знает, что я вернулся в Лондон. Это сон. Или галлюцинация. Определенно не стоило мешать виски с психостимуляторами.

 — Ладно, я просто сон. — Грег виновато развел руками. — Слушай, я хотел сказать…

 — Стоп!

 — Что, стоп?

 — Я просчитывал варианты нашего разговора уже сотни раз, и в каждом из них ты уходил. — Майкрофт скривил изможденное лицо. — Я не могу подобрать правильные слова.

 — В каком смысле правильные?

 — Чтобы ты поверил и остался.

 — А тебе это настолько важно?

 — Разумеется. Я люблю тебя.

 Вот так легко и непринужденно.

 Что же мешает нам вслух признавать собственные привязанности друг перед другом в повседневной жизни?

 — Это и есть самые правильные слова.

 — Странно. Мое подсознание представляет тебя глупее, чем ты есть на самом деле. Я действительно недооцениваю твои способности? Почему было не выбрать образ Шерлока для этой дискуссии?

 — И в чем же моя глупость?

 — Грегори давно знает, что я его люблю. Какой смысл повторять очевидный факт?

 — Потому что факты имеют способность устаревать. Смотри. — Грег взял с тумбочки непрозрачный пластиковый стакан и налил в него воду из графина. — Ты все видел и знаешь, что в стакане сейчас есть вода. Верно? Но стоит тебе отвернуться на минуту, или позволить мне ненадолго убрать стакан из зоны видимости, и ты уже не можешь гарантировать, что он по-прежнему полон. Понимаешь? Кто-то должен подтвердить, что вода все еще там.

 — Любовь — это не вода. — Майкрофт категорично мотнул головой.

 — Нет. Но иногда нам нужно удостовериться, что она не исчезла. Особенно под тяжестью серьезных ссор и обид.

 Оба ненадолго замолчали.

 — Знаешь, я не могу спать, — сообщил Майкрофт и тут же себя одернул. — Конечно, знаешь, ты же мое подсознание!

 — Что-то не сходится. Пару минут назад ты говорил, что спишь.

 — Фаза быстрого сна, — глубокомысленно изрек он. — Проваливаюсь на 10-15 минут, а после часами не могу отключиться. Это выматывает. Выматывает знание, что ты уже не вернешься. Грегори не вернется. Черт! Как правильно обсуждать человека с собственным подсознанием, избравшим его образ? Во втором лице, или в третьем?

 — Говори со мной, как с настоящим Грегори, так будет проще, — вздохнул Грег и придвинул стоявшее в углу кресло поближе к изголовью кровати. — Давай, я расскажу тебе новости за последнюю неделю, а ты прикроешь глаза, чтобы их не резал свет, и просто послушаешь.

 Наивная детская уловка, но Майкрофт покорно откинул голову на подушку и смежил веки. Грег сел в тихо скрипнувшее кресло и, поколебавшись, накрыл ладонью чужие пальцы. Ощутив, как Майкрофт без промедления сжал его руку в ответном жесте, Грег улыбнулся и тихо заговорил.

 Он рассказывал о новоиспеченном детективе-инспекторе Диммоке, который в одиночку погнался за вооруженным подозреваемым и только чудом остался жив. О том, как суперинтендант застукал в архиве парочку со спущенными штанами: Олдмена из отдела ограблений и первую красотку Скотланд-Ярда детектива-констебля Джину Доджес. И какой необоснованный разнос учинил всем старшим детективам-инспекторам на следующей планерке. О том, как бабушка божий одуванчик в прошлом профессор химии пристукнула в пылу ссоры своего мужа алкоголика и попыталась скрыть улики, растворив труп в ванне, полной серной кислоты, отбеливателя и средства для чистки труб.

 Грег все говорил и говорил. О работе, о коллегах, о совершенно незнакомых людях.

Прошло не менее получаса, прежде чем он убедился, что Майкрофт заснул крепким сном. Осторожно высвободив свою руку, он наклонился и прижался губами к тыльной стороне ладони Майкрофта.

 — Я тоже люблю тебя, идиот, — прошептал он.

 ***

 Следующее утро Майкрофта Холмса случилось не совсем утром. Багрянец заката уже окрасил плотно закрытые жалюзи вечерними красками.

 «Они все-таки вкололи мне снотворное», — мысленно возмутился Майкрофт, оглядывая пустую палату в поисках часов. — «Не удивительно, что снилась мне сплошная фантасмагория».

 Во рту за ночь образовалась знойная пустыня, даже в кровь, похоже, просочились частицы колючего песка. Майкрофт откинул одеяло, собираясь встать и доковылять до графина с водой, но в этот момент дверь с тихим шелестом отъехала в сторону, и внутрь вошел взлохмаченный Грег в тех самых узких джинсах и растянутой домашней футболке.

 «Хотя вчерашний посетитель мне определенно не привиделся».

 — Привет. Как себя чувствуешь? — заложив руки за спину, Грег шагнул ближе.

 — Превосходно, — отмахнулся Майкрофт и, встав на ноги, непроизвольно охнул.

 В левое колено будто всадили иглу. Крошечную надоедливую тупую иглу. Передумав геройствовать, он рухнул обратно на кровать и молча наблюдал, как Грег наполняет и подносит стакан.

 «Простая вода — как мало иногда нужно для счастья», — подумал Майкрофт, делая глоток, и в памяти сразу всплыла дискуссия о правильных словах. — Насчет моего поведения вчера. — Он смущенно кашлянул. — Я находился в не вполне адекватном состоянии и…

 — Знаю. — Грег флегматично пожал плечами, позволив Майкрофту не вымучивать неловкое для них обоих объяснение. — Я позову врача и после небольшого осмотра мы поедем домой. Ты не против?

 «Категорически за! По всем пунктам», — хотелось выкрикнуть Майкрофту, но привитая за много лет сдержанность уже вернулась на свое привычное место. Поэтому он ограничился легким кивком и благодарностью во взгляде.

 Грег все понял правильно и тепло улыбнулся в ответ.

 Усталый рыцарь в потрепанных доспехах.

Его преданный любимый рыцарь.

 ***

 — После того, как ты уехал из поместья, я вспомнил детали своего похищения. — Майкрофт отставил в сторону чашку с остывшим чаем, которую крутил в руках почти десять минут. — Но я не хотел бы сейчас пересказывать подробности. Потом, когда воспоминания немного потускнеют. Ладно?

 — Ладно, — легко согласился Грег. — Не нужно себя заставлять. Расскажешь, когда захочешь. Если захочешь, — мгновенно поправился он.

 — Непременно расскажу, — пообещал Майкрофт и, сунув руку в карман пиджака, вытащил сложенный вчетверо стандартный лист А4, исписанный мелким каллиграфическим подчерком. — А пока, вот. — Он развернул лист и протянул Грегу. — Я проанализировал свои срывы, сопоставив их с реальными событиями, и попытался выделить триггеры. Думаю, это должно нам помочь.

 — Масштабная работа. — Бегло просмотрев список, Грег присвистнул. — Я подробно изучу его завтра, если не возражаешь. — Он аккуратно сложил лист и убрал в задний карман джинсов. — Кстати, ты уже нанял нового помощника?

 — Нет. И пока не собираюсь. — Майкрофт задумчиво пожевал губу. — Антея отлично справляется за двоих, я явно недооценил ее способности. То, как она умело организовала мои поиски, ее точные и взвешенные решения в мое отсутствие, хладнокровие. Неразумно растрачивать такой талан впустую.

 — К тому же она не парень.

 — Определенно. — Майкрофт тряхнул головой, прогоняя неприятные мысли. — Но главная причина в том, что я не хочу давать тебе лишний повод для ревности. — Он шутливо вскинул бровь, однако спустя мгновение посерьезнел. — А еще я хотел бы извиниться за свое поведение. Прости, я наговорил много обидного и вел себя недопустимо.

 — Принимается, но я тоже хочу попросить у тебя прощения. — Грег тяжело вздохнул. — За то, что не организовал твои поиски раньше. За то, что не подозревал о твоем похищении, пока Антея не ткнула фактами мне в лицо.

 — Ты слишком строго себя судишь. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты нервничал всякий раз, когда я опаздываю к ужину. Ведь я специально развивал в тебе предубеждение о моей неуязвимости.

 — Теперь я уже не смогу так легко относиться к твоим отлучкам.

 — Придется что-то менять в устоявшейся схеме.

 — Придется. — Грег с хрустом потянулся и встал из-за стола. — Но мы отложим этот подвиг на будущее. А сейчас было бы неплохо прилечь на кровать и может даже немного вздремнуть.

 — Я не устал, — категорично отрезал Майкрофт, планируя задавить потенциальную гиперопеку на корню.

 — Зато я не выспался и отдавил себе все бока в том дурацком больничном кресле, — поморщился Грег. — Мечтаю вытянуться, наконец, на ровной мягкой поверхности.

 На это Майкрофту было нечего возразить. Он и сам чувствовал, что его организм еще не восстановился после напряженной недели, но ни за что не признал бы этого вслух.

 Добравшись до спальни, они разделись и легли под одеяло. Майкрофт еще какое-то время беспокойно ворочался в поисках комфортного положения, а затем Грег придвинулся вплотную и, чуть помедлив, обнял его со спины.

 Когда-то привычный, но в последнее время такой недоступный жест.

 Майкрофт настороженно замер, однако вскоре заставил себя расслабиться и, положив руку поверх, крепче прижал ладонь Грега к ребрам, прямо над сердцем.

 «Надеюсь, мы не слишком долго существовали по разные стороны бездны»

 — Спи уже, — сонно вздохнул Грег и поцеловал его в плечо.

 Спустя пять минут оба уже крепко спали, убаюканные теплом и близостью друг друга.

 ***

 Раннее утро всегда казалось Майкрофту отдельной волшебной субреальностью. Размазанные очертания предметов и замедленное течение мыслей, чувство свободы и умиротворения.

 Можно лениво развернуться в кольце обнимающих тебя рук и сцеловывать остатки целительного сна с век и припухших губ, обжечься шероховатостью щетины и, игнорируя предупреждения, продолжить свои изыскания.

 А потом отбросить одеяло и осторожно, чтобы не рассеять волшебство, ласкать услужливо подставленную шею, дразнить легкими прикосновениями кожу, целовать рефлекторно поджимающийся живот.

 Спустившись чуть ниже, будто впервые исследовать языком гладкость и твердость чужого возбуждения. Тщательно и настойчиво. Чувствовать, как кровь разносит по венам волшебство, запоминать его вкус на губах, дополнять его мелодию своими стонами.

 Золото рассвета рождает яркие искорки в глубине знакомых до мельчайших черточек карих зрачков. Не бойся прикасаться. Вот так, я тебе покажу. Взять чужие ладони и вести по своей коже. Заново вспоминать позабытые жесты.

 Отбросить сдержанность и прошептать о своих желаниях и чувствах, впитывать его радость, любовь, страсть. Нет, не прячь руки за голову. Не сегодня. Просто обними меня, прижми крепче и, пожалуйста, больше никогда не отпускай.

 Дойти пешком до солнца, но не обжечься, а вместе нырнуть в это сияющее бездонное волшебство и обновленными выплыть к родным берегам. Лежать бок о бок, наслаждаясь расслабленным послесвечением, и знать, что все у вас непременно получится.

 Новый день предъявлял свои права, прогоняя страх из подворотен и людских душ, а где-то в небе затихало все еще хорошо различимое эхо.

 — Я люблю тебя. Знаешь?

 — Знаешь, я люблю тебя.


End file.
